Wardington Fine Arts University
by FearlessWind
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing mainly on the main pairs of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series with different prompts focusing on a Fine Arts University. Scenes include how they met, their relationship developing and maybe love blossoming between them.
1. Entry 1

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #1:**

The light breeze coming from the window should be enough to calm Dan Kuso enough, but it only helped him get even more frustrated than before. With a strangled yell he threw his 5B pencil to the ground in desperation. The brunette wanted to strangle himself, why wasn't any idea popping up in his head?!

He was currently at the Art Room of the Wardington Fine Arts University and he could feel desperation boiling up in his veins. The boy looked around in the room as if trying to find something that could inspire him to finish his goddamn assignment. It had been months since his last good piece at the Human Form class of Professor Drago. The man had noticed his slump all right and just because they were on good terms the brunette wasn't failing the damn class.

Bottles of paint, brushes, different kinds of papers, where littered all around the room but nothing was enough for him to get a spark of inspiration. The brunette pouted as he looked back at the white sheet of paper hung up in front of him. He hoped that going into the Art Room would give him enough enlightenment to give Professor Drago something worthy of a college student in the Art Major. But nothing came to mind.

The boy threw up his hands in the air and stood up from his stool, starting to pace around the room. There had to be something to make him inspired enough. He started scratching his head as he looked outside the big open window. He was currently at the second floor of the university and it was pretty high up for his liking, but he needed to find something.

"I just need something to draw!" He shouted out to the void, not caring if the people down below heard him "Please just give a signal! Something!" He was really desperate now if he was shouting out to the sky. Dan was panting now, glaring at the sky up from him. Damn that thick head of his.

He slouched at the edge of the window, elbow propped up and supporting his right cheek. The boy looked down at the carefree students. They looked all so peaceful, everyone on their tiny little world, not caring about a thing. He felt jealous of them. Before he could even turn to his blank page a dazzling sight distracted him.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the beauty walking across the lawn. The girl looked no older than twenty, with long blue hair tied up in a neat ponytail, and a slim body. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a bright yellow loose shirt. She was on her own little world, not noticing the dumbstruck idiot looking down at her. The girl had a brown bag slung over her shoulder, a pair of ballet slippers hanging from the hem.

Dan felt the stars align in front of him. As if a signal was instantly being pointed at him. But he couldn't move. His mouth was agape but his legs weren't moving. Until he saw the beautiful girl walking away from the Art Department did he snap out of his trance. He would have to thank the sky later.

"WAIT!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs but the girl didn't even seem to notice his voice. Without hesitating, the boy sprinted out of the Art Room and dashed in the direction the girl was heading. The halls were quite empty, which made it easier for him to move from one side to the other. He jumped the stairs as fast as he could, trying not to loose his breath. Dan slammed the main doors open, making a few heads turn in his direction, but his reddish eyes were frantically searching for the blunette beauty.

A flash of light blue appeared on his vision, and he could see the girl a couple of miles away, heading straight for the Dancing Department. Not wasting his time, the boy broke in another sprint, towards her. The girl had his back to him, and he could feel a red blush covering his cheeks at her sight. He sounded like a romantic idiot.

"HEY!" He shouted to her once again, but the girl was either ignoring him or completely oblivious. The boy frowned in frustration. 'Oh to hell with it!' Once he was close enough to the girl, he basically took hold of her shoulder and spun her around; only to receive a punch in the nose. He fell to the ground with a groan, holding up his damaged nostrils.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I though you were someone else!" The girl's voice was laced with worry as she knelt down right next to him, taking off her earphones in the process. He was still on the ground clutching to his nose, but damn was he on cloud nine. The girl in front of him had dazzling cerulean eyes, soft porcelain skin and her voice sounded just like a melody "I'm so sorry! What can I do to repay you back?"

Dan could still feel a throbbing sensation coming from his nose, but he managed to sit up and kneel before her. The girl's eyes widened as he took hold of her right hand and stared deep into her eyes. He must've looked ridiculous but he ignored it and just focused on her. Her bangs adorned her face and he could see a light blush dusting her cheeks as she waited for him to speak.

"Please be my muse" He voiced out with no doubt in his mind and he expected another punch to his eyes, but nothing as such came to be. The girl had a confused look on her face, but still didn't move from her place "I'm an Art Major and I've been in a slump for months now. I need a good piece for my Human Form class but I still haven't been able to produce something good" His cheeks were now dusted with red as he continued to explain his situation to the blunette "I have a feeling I can make something good if you're my model. Please just let me sketch you, I promise I won't take much of your time, nor it will be uncomfortable of any sort. Please"

The girl was still looking at him with wide eyes, but she didn't seem convinced at the idea. She looked down, surely debating about the idea. Dan gripped onto her hand a little bit tighter. He would need to persuade her even more to say 'yes'. And he was sure that he wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.

"I suppose I could help you some days" She muttered to him, eyes still not looking at him "I mean I did punch you in the nose as an accident so if this is how I can pay you back, I wouldn't mind as much" The girl was embarrassed for sure, but Dan could see a small smile making way onto her lips. He couldn't help a wild grin appearing on his lips.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" He was really tempted to pull her into a hug, but opted for just shaking her hand vigorously. Dan really hoped that they wouldn't just get together for sketching. He was really interested in getting to know her "The name's Dan Kuso and I'm an Art Major!"

"I'm Runo Misaki and I'm a Dancing Major" Runo finally looked up to him a more calm smile over her face. Then a faint ring-tone could be heard from her bag. Dan could heard it was the song 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers and he was sure he wanted to talk to her more "Oh shoot!" She said taking out her cellphone, in the process letting go from his hand and answering the call "Hey Fabia! Yes I'm just on my way to the theatre! Tell Mrs. Tigrerra that I'll be there in a flash don't worry!"

The girl quickly hung up the call and cursed to herself, as she took out a small piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled on it quite quickly and shoved it into his hands. Dan was quite surprised as the girl quickly dusted herself off and stood up from her position.

"Give me a call when you need help! I have to go to a ballet practice but I'll help you out! Bye Dan" And with a wave of goodbye, Runo was running across the field towards the Wardington University Theatre. The boy watched her leave, still dazzled by her and her whole presence. His heart was doing summersaults all throughout his body and he could feel a thousand butterflies swarming at his stomach. A warm fuzzy feeling was spreading all over his body and he could only look at the number scribbled on the paper and a little message left behind by the blunette.

 _Sorry for the punch! Give a call when you need help!_

 _\- Runo M._

Dan read the message over and over, not caring for the weird stares some of the students were giving him. A bright smile made way to his face as he quickly took out his cellphone and messaged the blunette right away.

 _Don't worry about it kid! Tell me the days you're available and I'll be there. Thanks again for your help! Hope the ballet practice goes well!_

 _\- Dan K._

It was safe to say that he got a reply just five minutes after he sent it.

* * *

 _Prompt #1: - I've been in a slump for months but then I saw you walk across the street and I've never ran down the stairs and jaywalked so fast in my life, please be my muse_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So a while back I got this idea while I looked for prompts in tumblr and I stumbled upon some pretty great ones haha so I decided to do a compilation of one-shots revolving of course around the Bakugan characters and involving them in the story. The one-shots will not be about the same characters but they are connected through the same story. I suppose it has a storyline to follow but they are mostly fun to write haha**

 **I won't be updating this one as much as I would, with all of the other stories I don't think I have that much time, but I'll try to find time for it. So anyways, I hope you like the one-shot, like always if you have any comment or question you can either review or PM me! Have a great week!**


	2. Entry 2

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #2:**

Alice Gehabic nervously tapped her phone case as she waited for the show to start at the Wardington University Theatre. After much nagging from her opera professor, Alpha Hydranoid, she had agreed to assist one of the famous orchestra shows that Wardington Fine Arts University offered. What she didn't foresee was her dorm neighbor and best friend, Runo Misaki, canceling their plans after and unexpected ballet rehearsal.

 _Alice! Mrs. Tigrerra just called me and she wants me to stay for an extra practice, since the main show is just three weeks away. I won't be able to go to the orchestra show. I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you somehow!_

 _\- Runo M._

But the redhead had a feeling her blunette friend wasn't telling her the truth. She knew how Mrs. Tigrerra was and she never left extra practice during weekends. So Runo was definitely doing something else. After all she had seen her glued to that cellphone of hers whenever she came to visit her at the dorms, so Alice definitely believed she was seeing someone. And by someone she meant a guy.

Alice sighed once again as she looked up at the stage once again. The red curtains were still drawn and people were still filling the whole theatre. She glanced at the program the staff had given her with all of the pieces and orchestra members.

She recalled her professor's words after their last opera practice. The redhead was often told that she had the most sweetest and powerful voice in all of the class, but her rhythm wasn't on point and she would often outrun the pianist. Professor Hydranoid had suggested listening to classical music and count down the times of the notes with a trick.

Alice had been listening non-stop to pieces from Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, etc., and she still couldn't get the timing right. It was hard for her to follow the exact music sheet. She believed that music should be free to interpret however one wants it to be. That's what her grandfather had always taught her. And she couldn't help but to feel trapped whenever she had to follow a music sheet through and through.

"Let's see if there's a familiar face in here" Alice muttered to herself as more people flooded the building. She opened up the program just as they announced that in a couple of minutes the show would start. She flipped through the pages and stopped at the section of the orchestra members. There were people of all ages, but mostly students. One of them caught her eye whom he had a bigger picture than the rest of them.

 _Shun Kazami_

 _Violinist Solo_

She read and then focused on the picture of the boy. He had a sharp face along with piercing golden eyes and short black hair. Alice couldn't help but to giggle as she thought that he resembled a cat. She continued to look at the program, recognizing a few of the pieces they will be playing but aside from that to distract herself.

Before she knew it the lights turned off and the curtains at the front of the stage were drawn back. A thunderous applause followed after it and Alice quickly joined in with the rest of the crowd. There at the center of the stage there were all of the orchestra members sitting at the respective chairs and with their instruments. All of them were dressed in black tuxes or dresses. Then the director motioned for someone outside of the stage and called him over. It was the guy Alice had just a read about and as people cheered for him, she could hear a couple of loud squeals coming from the front row. The redhead quickly took a peek, seeing a full row of girls, cheering just for him as the boy bowed and sat down next to the rest of the orchestra.

She sat down along with the audience and watched with curious eyes at the guy. He had such a firm and nice posture, and his penetrating gaze was only looking back at the music sheet and his violin. Everything was silent across the theatre as the direction raised his up his baton and commenced the orchestra.

Alice didn't know how to express the feeling, but she was elated since the first note was played. The whole music was coming together without a fault. She recognized some of the pieces but hearing them live made it even more wonderful. And all of the orchestra members were so focused on everything they were doing. Especially the raven haired boy.

She had been watching him ever since they started and she couldn't help but to feel transfixed when she saw him playing. Sure, he was playing along with the other violinists but somehow he still managed to rise above all of them. But listening to his fans cheering once a piece was over was really getting to her.

"Well he is pretty handsome" The redhead muttered to herself as a new piece started. It was Romance in F Minor by Antonin Dvořák and she smiled as she remembered the countless times Professor Hydranoid would play it for her. Suddenly she saw that the light was focused solely on Shun Kazami as he started playing the solo in the piece. If she wasn't amazed back then, she sure was now. The music flowing out from his instrument was beautiful and almost magical. His face as calm as ever, fingers never doubting and hitting the notes on a perfect rhythm.

Alice was clutching to the program in her hands as she continued to listen to him, not a single sound disturbing her from the magical piece. The piece was flowing greatly and she was transfixed in all of it and when the violinist came to a stop, she couldn't help herself.

She started clapping out of nowhere. It wasn't that loud but it did get the attention of those around her. Suddenly aware that no one else was clapping the girl stared confused at the audience. Alice could hear whispers from all around as her clapping died down a bit. Why wasn't anyone clapping?

"Um miss?" Someone at her right tugged at her sleeve. A short blonde boy with red glasses interrupted her, a nervous smile etched on his lips. He looked sort of familiar but she couldn't pin point where she had seen him "Not to be rude or anything, but the piece is not over" Her clapping stopped at once, her eyes widening in fear. She had just clapped and the song wasn't over. She had interrupted all of the orchestra by clapping and they weren't over.

All color drained from her face as she stared right in front of her. People from all around her were giving her nervous glances or murmuring amongst themselves. Alice dared to look at the stage and she could feel like dying. The orchestra had stopped playing, most of its members looking confused at each other and the director trying to find who was the one clapping in the middle of the piece. But what mortified her more was the fact that the violinist Shun Kazami was staring right at her.

'Kill me now' Her mind screamed as her cheeks flared up and she buried her face on the program she had almost ripped in her hands. The music resumed once again, but she could still hear murmurs all around her. She opted to bury her face on the program and tried to calm down her erratic heart beating. She was such an idiot! Remembering all of the times she had heard the piece and she clapped right in the middle of it!

'Someone please just end me' Alice kept saying in her mind as the songs ended and started new ones, not daring to look up from her program. If Professor Hydranoid and her grandfather were here, they would scold her without hesitating. She was just so entranced in the music she completely forgot about the compass or the rhythm.

And what would the violinist think of her? He must've thought she was a fool or even worse, he would hate her for interrupting him. Another wave of embarrassment came crashing down on her and she could see the blonde boy from before giving her a pitiful glance.

Sooner than she thought the event had come to an end as all of the orchestra members bowed down in gratitude and the audience applauded them. Alice clapped as little as possible, still not being able to look down at them as the lights returned to normal and the people exited the theater. She opted to stay behind until every single one of the people left. She didn't want to look at any of them and much less Shun Kazami. Alice could hear faint cheers coming from the lobby and the clamor of people leaving the building but she stayed behind, watching as the staff from the theatre came to clean up the place.

More minutes passed and she figured that most of the people had already left the building and with that she stood up from her seat and made way to the lobby of the theatre. Another blush made way to her cheeks, at the thought of telling Runo what just happened. She fanned herself as she walked and swiftly exited the theatre. It was quite chilly out and already past eleven o'clock. Alice sighed once again as she snuggled her green coat closer to her body and made way towards her dorm, until the sight of someone stopped her.

Shun Kazami was just in front of her, violin case slung over his back and a jade scarf wrapped around his neck. He was still in his tux and a small pin of a white flower caught her eye. Then she noticed he was looking straight at her, a stoic expression on his face. Her breathing stopped as she clutched on to her program for dear life.

"You were the one who started clapping at the middle of a piece right?" His voice sounded calm and collected, but Alice still wasn't convinced he wasn't going to scream at her. Her cheeks flared up once more as she nodded vigorously at him.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed in front of him in apology, not wanting to even look at him "I got distracted by the music that I didn't realize it wasn't over! I didn't mean to interrupt your solo! I'm very sorry!" Alice had shut her eyes, wanting the embarrassing moment to end. Her head shot up once she heard chuckles coming from him.

"Don't worry about it" He had a small smile plastered on his face "It actually helped me to calm down, so I have to thank you for that" Alice straightened up now a bit more at ease at the boy in front of her. He was still looking at her as if debating something inside his head. She couldn't help a blush over her face and passing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Shun Kazami, Music Major" The raven haired boy had extended a hand over to her as she looked at it, quite surprised at the action. She gave him a smile before answering.

"I'm Alice Gehabic, Music Major as well" She shook his hand as the boy gave her a surprised stare "I know for a Music Major to embarrass herself like that it's not very flattering"

"I think you're very flattering as you are" He said as he turned to look around. Alice eyes went wide and her cheeks blushed even harder if it was possible. Shun Kazami thought she was pretty, even after the embarrassment she went through. She really believed that it was an act of revenge against her for interrupting him "Here" The boy was giving her two pieces of paper.

Alice confused took hold of them and read. There two tickets for the next show. Apparently it was just a week away and they were front row tickets. The girl looked back at him stunned, but didn't say anything.

"They're tickets for our next show, if you would like to come that is" He buried his face deeper into his scarf, the tips of his ears turning a shade of red "Maybe we could talk after that?" Alice bit down on her lip, a smile already upon her lips as she read the tickets once again.

"Sure, I'd love to" She answered sweetly at him. After that he offered to walk her to her dorm and bid her goodnight, hoping to see her at the next concert. Alice couldn't sleep much, but she did remember to thank Runo for not going with her that night.

* * *

 _Prompt #2: - You're performing a solo and I'm in the crowd and you're such and amazing player that when you paused during a song I started clapping and oh SHIT the song isn't over yet and everyone is now looking at me- including you._

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So I lied I updated this one way to soon (Sorry for the ones expecting MBB, the chapter is almost finished but I still need to check it again if it's okay!) I had so much fun looking for more prompts and then finding this one. At first I wasn't so sure about using it with these two, but went on ahead with it. Poor Alice, I felt sorry for her but I couldn't help but laugh at it when it happened. I think it's a cute/embarrassing way for you to meet your other half. Also yes, Alice and Runo already know each other and the small blonde boy who helped Alice out is in fact Marucho, but he'll be introduced in a couple of chapters.**

 **I already went ahead and wrote like the next three one-shots for this, since I got pretty excited with the prompts I read. So anyways, I hope you like the one-shot, like always if you have any comment or question you can either review or PM me! Have a great week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so! And if you want to hear the song Shun plays just type on YouTube** "Antonin Dvořák: Romance for Violin and Orchestra performed by Tanja Sonc"

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **violet2971.** I'm so glad you liked the one-shot! I was super giddy when I wrote it and immediately thought of Dan and Runo in that situation. Anyways I'm sure many of the people around thought that he was proposing, maybe even Runo haha

 **InnocentDiamond.** I'm with you on that one, you shouldn't do that with your art supplies. They're already expensive and sensitive as it is haha and ooooooh you might see that in a next chapter or so (Dan sketching Runo while dancing) Mmm I like the idea, like instead of making it a one-shots maybe making a story revolving those two and college? Is that it or I'm getting the wrong idea? hahaha I'll think about it and see what I can come up with!

 **ANON.** Sure! You can send me prompts if you'd like to see them with a pairing! Maybe I'll tweak with them a little so they can fit in the story but yeah if you find one that you think it's pretty great you can send it to me. Btw I already made a one-shot with the prompt you sent me, but it will appear after the next one, so look out of it!

 **CookieDecor22.** I'm so glad you liked it! And actually I already have a prompt for those two involving that hehe but you'll see it a couple of more chapters.


	3. Entry 3

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #3:**

The music resonated all throughout the stage, as the ballerinas danced all around it, preparing for their big show, 'The Nutcracker'. Runo Misaki danced along with her classmates as they twirled and jumped high in the air. She was trying hard not to distract herself from the constant staring from a brunette boy, but she was failing miserably. Even though she had agreed with Mrs. Tigrerra that it wouldn't bother, it was actually doing quite the opposite. Her cheeks were flushed both from the dancing and from the embarrassment.

"Stop! Take a five-minute break! Good job everyone!" Mrs. Tigrerra clapped as the whole Ballet Club scattered around to either get their towels and bottles of water or to continue to practice their movements. Runo stretched a bit before taking a huge sip of her water bottle as she looked up to the seats of the Wardington University Theatre.

There seated at one of the front rows was her newfound friend Dan Kuso, with his little sketch pad as he drew the movements from the members of the Ballet Club. After she punched him in the nose on accident, she felt guilty of almost breaking it afterwards. Who could blame her? She really thought it was her ex trying to get back together.

Anyhow, three weeks had passed since the incident and she was still helping him in his Human Form class. It wasn't that much of a bother really. She would distribute her time between the ballet and her new found ability to pose for him. After that she would spend more time practicing until she retired to sleep back at her dorm. She even felt guilty about blowing Alice off two weeks ago with the excuse of having extra practice. She felt indeed horrible lying to her, after all she was still modeling for Dan. But she was too embarrassed to actually admit it. Though when she apologized to Alice in person, she looked quite happy that she hand't accompanied her.

But today Dan had asked permission to Mrs. Tigrerra if he could watch the ballet practice and sketch for a while. The blond woman agreed to it, with the excuse that in that way the members would get familiar to the eyes of the public. Of course Runo wouldn't mind dancing in front of thousands of unknown people. But for the brunette boy to see her twirl and jump from one place to the other it was really getting to her.

"Ne Runo why didn't you tell me you had a new boyfriend?" Fabia Sheen appeared right next to her. The blunette almost choked on her water as she shoved her friend out of the way. Her friend only giggled as she watched her with amused eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Runo whispered furiously "I already told you, I punched him in the nose and I'm paying back the favor"

"Sure you are, since that happened three weeks ago!" Fabia held up three fingers and a suggestive smirk "Don't think I forget! But you should totally go out with him, he's pretty handsome if you ask me" Runo blushed and just shoved her friend once again, as she happily avoided her.

Of course she knew that the brunette boy was handsome. Her cheeks flared up even more as she remembered his pretty face and well built body. She felt like exploding every time she looked back at him. Runo couldn't take her eyes off of him. And to her torture Dan looked more handsome whenever he was sketching.

"Miss Runo I would like to have a word with you" Mrs. Tigrerra called out to her and her thoughts stopped for a moment. Runo hissed softly, whenever the woman called her out it never was anything good. The girl braced herself and walked over to her teacher.

"Is something the matter Mrs. Tigrerra?" She asked as happily and excitedly as possible, to hide the dread that was setting on her face. The woman instead was looking down at her with a smirk similar to Fabia's. Something was definitely wrong with her teacher.

"So I hear that you got yourself a new boyfriend Miss Runo?" Her face went even redder than before as she covered her face with her hands. The teachers laughed out loud at her reaction but Runo only wanted to dig her own grave "Oh I'm just teasing Miss Runo, get back in formation we'll continue with the practice" The girl only nodded back to her as she headed back to the stage. She dared to peek back at Dan, hoping he hadn't heard all of their conversation. He was already looking back at her. Quickly Runo turned her head around and positioned herself beside Fabia, butterflies flying all around her stomach.

"Let's rehearse the Act II, Scene 13, the Waltz of the Flowers" Mrs. Tigrerra called out as the members of the Ballet Club quickly got to their positions. Unfortunately for Runo she was one of the ballerinas from the front row, and her heart still hadn't steadied. The girl looked up to the brunette boy and watched as he quickly scrambled for his sketchbook, trying not to make too much noise. The girl softly smiled at him as she diverted her attention back to the rehearsal.

She had memorized the dance since they first started practicing, and she could actually feel confident enough to twirl and jump as swiftly and precise as possible. That's why she could always feel at ease whenever she danced. In a sense, when she actually concentrated or was really into it, she could feel that she and the music where the only ones in the world. She didn't have to think about the staring or the judging from other people, she could actually feel liberated.

The girl knew she still had a long way to go in the world of ballet. She wanted to be one of the best ballerinas in the world. But little by little she could feel herself improve and not just because of the fluid of her movements, but because of her connection with the dance and the music. Her feet were aching from all of the constant practice and exercise but after every rehearsal it paid off.

Runo had a bright smile as the practice finished. Even Mrs. Tigrerra had a satisfied smile up on her lips as she finished the rehearsal and directed everyone to stretch before leaving. The blunette did her round of stretching, as she quickly slipped a black hoodie with the logo of the school on, and replaced her ballerinas for a pair of pale pink loafers.

"See you tomorrow Runo! Tell your boyfriend he can come tomorrow if he'd like!" Fabia giggled as she saw the glare she was sending her way. Runo waved the blunette off as she sipped of her water once more and she slung her brown bag over her shoulder. She then turned to the audience seats to look for Dan, but he was nowhere to be found.

The girl frowned at this. She quickly bid Mrs. Tigrerra goodbye as she moved over to where the brunette had been sitting for the past three hours. 'Maybe he had to go to class' She quickly thought, but dismissed it right away when she remembered the schedule he had shown her about his classes and projects. Runo quickly reached his seat and found that all of his things were still on there.

She looked up to see if she could spot him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Frowning the girl snatched up her cellphone thinking to give him a call but then spotted his cell in between his sketchbook.

"Stupid Dan" Se muttered as she picked up his sketchbook to hold on to his cell until he returned. In the process of doing that she accidentally opened the sketchbook to find a ton of sketches all over the pages. Guiltiness soon overtook her as she watched in awe at the beautiful drawings that had been drawn. Maybe the brunette didn't want her to see them. He had never shown her any of the sketches or pieces he had worked on whenever she was modeling and whenever she tried to get a peek of them, he would instantly shut his sketchbook.

Runo frowned and was about to close the sketchbook until her eye caught a figure that was constantly drawn on the pages. If she knew any better she would confirm that the beautiful ballerina drawn on the pages was in fact her but instantly rejected the idea. The girl drawn on the sketchbook had such slender body and graceful posture and that definitely wasn't Runo. But she couldn't overlook the fact that the hairstyle and the shape of her face and eyes were identical to hers. Once again blood rushed to her cheeks as she continued to look at the sketches of the ballerina all over the place. Quickly she shut the sketchbook close just as she heard a cheery voice calling out for her.

"Hey Runo!" Dan reached her just in time, wild grin on his lips "I had to run to the bathroom real quick and I thought you had already left" The boy picked up his black jacket and placed it around his body before taking his wine red backpack and slung it over his back. Then he noticed his sketchbook was resting on her hands.

"Oh sorry!" Runo quickly gave it to him along with his cellphone "I thought you had left already and was holding onto them for you"

"Oh thank you!" Another bright smile as he stuffed his cellphone on his pocket jeans and carried his sketchbook in his hands "I hope you didn't mind me being at your practice, it was really cool to see you all twirling and dancing"

"Don't worry about it" The blunette quickly dismissed him off as she walked over to the theatre's exit, the brunette soon following after her "I mean you need it for your Human Form class, I'm sure you can find something good amongst the practice"

"Well that's half of the reason I wanted to watch actually" They both reached the exit, the sun was already setting in the horizon and the cold winds were already picking up their pace "You looked so free dancing and twirling at the stage. It was mesmerizing"

Runo's cheeks reddened from the sudden cold and the words said by the brunette. She stuffed her hands on her hoodie's pocket and sneaked a glance at the boy. He also had a pink blush covering his cheeks, but tried to play it off as if it was thanks to the cold. He sneaked a glance at her as well and once they made eye contact both of them looked away.

"U-Um well I'll s-see you tomorrow-w then" The girl managed to say as she was about to walk away to her dorm.

"W-Wait!" Dan suddenly stopped right in front of her "Let me accompany you, it's already getting dark and I don't want you walking alone in this weather" Runo's heart swooned and she could've died right there without worries. The brunette was looking at her with pleading and worrisome eyes. An idea popped up on her mind.

"Okay then, I'll let you accompany me to my dorm if you answer me one question" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and watched him. The boy frowned a bit but nodded after some time. Runo would feel guilty or elated afterwards but at the moment she wanted an answer to her question "Who was the ballerina you kept drawing on your sketchbook?"

In an instant Dan's face went red as he tried covering his cheeks with the back of his hand and tried to get out a coherent sentence. Runo's eyes went wide as plates as she heard his response, her face flaring up as well. In the end the girl let him accompany her to her dorm after a much awkward chat followed by a bunch of blushing from both teens. Once Runo reached her dorm room she bid him goodbye, her heart still fluttering. Dan managed to wave her goodbye, eyes still not looking at her and ears still as red as before. The girl watched as the boy turned and walked towards his house, not to far away from the university as she softly closed the door.

Placing her hands over her heart she slid down to the floor, the answer from the boy still ringing in her mind. She felt like a love struck fool now that all sorts of thoughts flooded her mind but she couldn't stop the train of thought.

'It was you' Dan's nervous voice kept repeating over and over on her mind again. His nervous and flushed face was still present on her memory. But a small smile was already on her face as she plopped onto the floor and curled up, emotion and happiness flowing all around her body.

* * *

 _Prompt #3: - Imagine Person A of your OTP is a ballet dancer and Person B is an art student observing A's rehearsals to sketch the dancers for an assignment. One day, Person B leaves their sketchbook in the studio, and Person A looks through it before returning it, and notices that B has drawn A almost exclusively/in a beautifully flattering style._

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I had so much fun writing out this prompt you have no idea! haha and even more writing it for these two adorable dorks. When I found the prompt I instantly thought of those two haha oh god even Fabia and Mrs. Tigrerra teased Runo about it. Oh yeah I'll be shifting P. between the couples. So in one entry it might be Dan's P.O.V and in another it might be Runo's. So you can get an insight on both parts.**

 **I have another two one shots typed out and I'll continue to look for prompts similar to these ones. So anyways, I hope you like the one-shot, like always if you have any comment or question you can either review or PM me! Have a great week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so! And if you want to see the routine Runo dances just type on YouTube** "The Nutcracker Waltz of Flowers"

PS#2. Check my bio since I'll be explaining why I won't be able to update as frequently as before! Thank you!

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **violet2971.** Wow you just explained the whole feeling of the one shot so perfectly that I might cry of emotion haha I'm with you on that one, I would've definitely crawled out of the theatre as fast as possible so the earth could eat me alive. God no I would've been super embarrassed.

 **InnocentDiamond.** Omg haha your words just helped feel more confident about this story thank you so much! and yeah Runo totally left Alice for Dan (poor bby) YES! I watched Shugo Chara like years ago, I feel old just remembering haha anyways I agree with you Shun playing the violin is pretty similar to Ikuto. Sorry Alice and Shun would appear in two more chapters so bear with me! I'll hope you'll like the new prompt i have for them

 **ANON.** I didn't even notice it wasn't art related (the first prompt) haha don't worry about it I already have the chapter for it, it'll be the next one actually! And sure I'll write the new prompt you wrote haha it actually fits another pair I had in mind hehe I'm glad you liked the chapter!

 **NairaMisaki1234** I haven't heard from you in so long! hahaha I actually really missed you the whole time haha and yes Runo would've punched him either way haha Dan's nose isn't safe from her. Glad you liked both chapters!


	4. Entry 4

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #4:**

Fabia Sheen slung her bright yellow bag over her shoulders as she exited the Wardington University Theatre and headed towards her apartment at the outskirts of the university. Her whole body was aching, after three hours of intensive ballet rehearsal and then three more hours of tap dancing class, she was beyond exhausted.

She ruffled her dark blue hair and yawned as she exited the college campus and turned to the right were the shared apartments were built. If she were correct, her roommate Mira Clay would be out most of the day. She had an architecture project and Fabia knew that meant an all-nighter at the Faculty of Architecture for the redhead. She wished her the best of luck.

The girl reached the sets of apartments and quickly climbed up the stairs to the second floor, adjusting her orange coat over her body. But she stopped mid-step at the end of the staircase as she watched the apartment in front of hers full of boxes. A dark skinned guy was currently carrying all of the boxes inside of the apartment. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the well-toned body he had and those alluring golden eyes as well as his spiky white hair.

The guy turned around to find her staring at him and she would've blushed from embarrassment but a cold wind picket up and made her shiver instantly. She moved over to her apartment door and decided to greet the new guy; they would be neighbors after all.

"Hey! Seems like we're neighbors now" She grinned as she extended out her hand for him "The name's Fabia Sheen, Dancing Major, if you ever need anything you can come to me or to my roommate" The guy placed the box he was carrying on the ground and moved over to shake her hand.

"I'm Ren Krawler, Animation Major, nice to meet you as well" His voice was rough and dry but Fabia felt like swooning at the sound of it. Composing herself she managed to let go of his hand and not make a fool out of herself.

"You need any help installing yourself at the apartment? I can help you if you want" It was true she was mostly done for the day. And on the other hand she was really tempted to hear him talk again.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle myself" He chuckled a bit "Thanks for the offering though, if I need anything I'll come right away" Then he had the audacity to smirk right in front of her. Fabia rolled her eyes at him and entered her apartment, softly closing the door behind her. Her face was on fire she knew, and she was very intrigued to watch him lift boxes from one side to another. The blunette shook her head at the idea and quickly headed to take a shower. She was bathed in sweat how embarrassing.

Swiftly came the night around the apartment and Fabia was almost done making dinner as she watched 'Daredevil' up on the apartment's TV. Quickly the girl snatched up her plate with two slices of pizza and crashed onto the couch as she turned up the volume. She was so intrigued with the show and her food that she failed to notice a series of strange voices and shouts coming from outside her department. It was until the scene had almost no sound that she heard them.

Frowning Fabia, left her plate at the coffee table in front of her and paused the episode. Complete silence overtook her apartment and that's when she noticed the couple of strange shouts. She quickly moved to her door and pressed her ear onto it. If she didn't know any better she would confirm that the sounds were coming from her new neighbor. But she shrugged and went back to eating her pizza and watching the show.

It was until midnight that the shouting and thumping from the walls was really getting to her. She was currently on her bed, struggling to sleep from the series of curses and loud shouts. Fabia growled once more as she placed her pillow over her head. It had been hours since they been at it! She just wanted some sleep for fuck's sake!

Then a peculiar shout was heard and then silence. The girl finally breathed in satisfaction as she curled up on her bed. But at the couple of minutes, they were back at it again. A strangled yell came from her mouth as she shot up from her bead and instantly went over to her door, to look for the responsible ones for this terrible crime. She slammed her door open but just as she was about to shout at the couple to shut up, she stood still.

The cute neighbors light was still turned on and from the sight of it the shouts and yelling were actually coming from his apartment. She stood there for a couple of minutes and then quickly turned back to her own apartment, slamming the door closed. Biting down on her lip, Fabia quickly snatched up her earphones and headed to Mira's room to sleep. The redhead's room was supposed to be more soundproof than hers, but the blunette could still hear the series of shouts and moans. She stuffed her head in the pillow, blaring up her music to block the sound, but she could still hear it. That and the sound of her hope at finding someone being shattered.

In a blink of an eye Fabia could already hear her alarm blaring all throughout the apartment. Grumbling to herself the girl quickly snatched up the device and shut it off, letting out a series of curses after it. She was sure she didn't sleep at all last night. She didn't know if Ren and his girlfriend (she already felt sick of her stomach just thinking about it) kept it going or not, but after the whole scene she wasn't able to even think of something else.

The blunette quickly showered and dressed up in a pair of black yoga pants, a light blue hoodie and her black loafers. She snatched up her yellow bag and shoved her tap shoes and ballerinas for the afternoon classes as well as a bottle of water. Shoving a fruit bar onto her mouth, she swiftly combed her hair and held it up in a messy bun. Not even bothering that she didn't have make up on, the girl turned off the apartment lights and headed outside.

The thought of even running into Ren Krawler's girlfriend made her frown even deeper, so she quickly snatched up her keys and locked the door of her apartment. But luck was never on her side as she heard the door in front of hers open. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' Her mind chanted over and over as she distracted herself with the pair of keys on her hands.

"Good morning Fabia" It was Ren's voice and for a second she calmed down, only for her mind to be replaced by immense anger towards the guy. Fabia turned to him a sour look on her face as she stuffed her keys on her bag and crossed her arms over her chest. The boy noticed her behavior right away and backed off a few steps away from her "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Did I sleep well?" Her voice was low and furious. He dared to even ask her that after all the noise he and his girlfriend were making?! "I don't know, you tell me?" Ren had a confused look all over his face, clearly not understanding the situation.

"I suppose not?" Fabia was really tempted to just give him a slap straight on, but refrained from using violence. She would get nowhere if she just slapped him. And Mira would probably force her to apologize afterwards.

"Of course I didn't sleep well! You and your girlfriend kept making those damn loud noises I couldn't even have a blink of sleep because of it!" She was set off like a bomb. Ren's eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to say something but Fabia was having none of it "Look I don't care if you do that sort of stuff with your girlfriend, it's none of my business. But don't do it all the goddamn night!" She was huffing when she finished and just brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sure I'll keep it mind, if I ever have a girlfriend" Ren simply stated as she just stared at him. 'Wait' She thought instantly as the boy only showed her a nervous smile as he ruffled his hair "Sorry Fabia, but I wasn't making the noise last night. And last time I checked I didn't have a girlfriend"

"Woah hold the thought" The blunette made 'T' with both of her hands as her mind remembered the events of last night "But the light in your apartment was still on and the sounds seemed to come from your apartment"

"Well it is true that the lights were still on, but the sounds were not coming from here" He pointed back at his apartment "Sorry but it wasn't me" Just when Fabia was about to wonder who could it be, she heard the door from the apartment below them opening. She moved over to the balcony and peered down at the apartment below hers.

The blunette could see a white haired man along with a purple haired girl, kissing at the entrance of the apartment. Her blood boiled at the sight and she couldn't keep the curses or comments from flowing out of her mouth.

"Hey!" Both of the teens looked up, surprised at her "Next time you are snogging each other do it somewhere else! I don't want to hear your shouting all around the place!" Both of the teens were bright red and embarrassed as they both scurried into the apartment once again. Fabia still wanted to say more but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned and saw an amused smile on Ren's lips.

"I think they would be enough for the two of them" He chuckled a bit. Then the blunette felt a pang of guiltiness making way into her body. She had accused him of being responsible for not letting her sleep.

"Sorry for getting angry at you and for accusing you of doing all of that" The blunette apologized, biting down on her lower lip in nerves. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile "Hope you can forgive me?"

"Don't sweat it Fabia, it's all right" Then a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. The butterflies appeared again on her stomach, now that she learned that he didn't have a special someone she might give him a shot "But what do I get in exchange?" Suddenly Fabia felt daring and adventurous, a full smirk on her face as she pulled away and made way to the stairs.

"You get a date with me" The blunette said confidently as she strode down and made way to the university theatre. She dared to peek back and at seeing a flustered Ren still standing at the balcony made her day a whole lot better. Maybe luck was on her side after all.

* * *

 _Prompt #4: - So I saw you moving to an apartment next to mine and I think you're cute and all but you and your bf/gf were being loud last night and I couldn't sleep so I wanted to talk to you about that but it turns out it wasn't you anyway let's go on a date_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So I got the prompt from the beautiful ANON who's been sending prompts haha I had fun writing out this one and tbh I honestly thought of Ren and Fabia the minute I read it. Hope you liked it!**

 **Just a head up the next prompt is for out little blonde genius (Marucho) and the next one is for Alice as well (hehe). I'm really looking forward to Alice's and I hope you wait patiently with me for it, I'm sure you'll like it very much as well hehe. Hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so! And you should check out "** Daredevil **" too, it's really good!**

PS#2. Check my bio since I'll be explaining why I won't be able to update as frequently as before! Thank you!

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **violet2971.** I completely agree with you haha whenever I write about those two I end up blushing and smiling like crazy for them haha it's really something. Also I totally understand the sketchbook thing, I absolutely HATE when people go through my stuff without my permission, it makes me go nuts, but oh well. Hope you like this prompt!

 **NairaMisaki1234.** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too

 **ANON.** Aw thank you very much! So far I've been doing alright in Spain, hope it stays that way! And glad you liked the chapter and yes I believe Dan spends most of his time admiring her haha I totally loved the Star Wars prompt haha I'll be sure to use it soon! YES, when I heard the same I instantly remembered the movie of Barbie, the one about the nutcracker, damn I loved that one haha


	5. Entry 5

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #5:**

With another sigh coming out of his mouth Marucho Maruka glanced all around him, disappointment already setting on his mind. With his photography camera on hand the boy looked at every angle for a shot but nothing would satisfy him. According to Professor Preyas, from Advanced Photography class, the assignment was to find something to marvel at and take a picture of it.

Marucho found it easier said than done. He had taken around 200 pictures already, of flowers, animals and the scenery in general but none would satisfy him as a photographer. He let out another sigh as he took a stroll through the campus of Wardignton Fine Arts University. It was Saturday morning and he knew that the university would be mostly deserted, since it was the weekend.

The blonde took a couple of more pictures of a pair of ducklings and a bright yellow sunflower, but looking back at them he felt disappointment once again. He was really tempted to just scream out to the sky at that point. Why weren't any of his shots satisfying him? Had he lost his touch as a photographer already? No, he was too young for that so it couldn't be it.

Marucho looked up at the sky. It was clear blue with just a couple of clouds, but the sun still hadn't appeared. The boy finding nothing better to do just plopped on the grass and lied down, hoping for a ray of inspiration. His mind swirled with thoughts as he tried to find the perfect subject to photograph.

But then his mind drifted off to the words his father had said to him before he went away. 'Once you finish the photography major, you will come back here to America and study a proper career to take over the family business' A sour look appeared on his face, as he grumbled and looked at the grass around him.

He didn't mind taking over the family business, he knew how the company worked already so he had no problem in understanding all of that. His problem was that he wanted to travel around the world, taking photographs of all the different cultures and sceneries around him. And taking over the business would require for him to go back to America. He was fine on Japan, so far he had made a few good friends and he would practice his Japanese everyday. But the thought of going back to America would come around quite frequently and he couldn't find a solution for it.

Shaking his head he realized that thinking about his problems wouldn't solve his assignment. The boy looked around him to take another picture, and the only thing worth it were the patch of lilac delphiniums at his right. With a sigh, the boy rolled over to where the flowers rested and prepared his camera for the shot. The flowers were just as beautiful as ever, with the exception of a small amount of dew at the tip of their leaves. Just as he was about to take the picture something caught his eye.

Just on the other side of the patch of flowers there was a girl with teal blue hair giving her back to him. She had sat down on the grass just as him and she looked like she was practicing a couple of lines for a play. The girl would mostly just mumble the words and make movements with her hands. Then just as she was doing that the wind picked up and her hair waved with the wind. Marucho felt like he had been enchanted.

He backed away a couple of steps and got ready his camera, hoping that the girl wouldn't notice that he was about to take a photograph of her without her permission. Quickly Marucho was ready and positioned himself to find the perfect angle. The delphiniums were at the front while the girl got the whole center of attention, but her back was the only thing present.

'Maybe if I could see a bit of her face it would be better' He thought and moved to his left side, just enough for him to see her cheeks and part of her left eye. The wind picked up again and her hair was blowing again, just as she was making a dramatic motion with her hands.

Swiftly the boy took the photo and just then the sun came out from its hiding. The pleading really worked because the rays of sunshine were reflecting in her teal blue hair and she looked like a goddess walking on earth. The boy took another photo of her looking calmly at the grass. And then he took another one just as she was turning. Before he could notice it the last photo he took was of her looking straight at the camera with her bright almond eyes.

Marucho smiled to himself as he looked at the last photograph. The light of the sun was just perfect on her hair and the flowers looked just right as they obscured her body. The only thing visible from her was her pair of eyes and her teal hair just shining off the right way on the photo. But then his heart stilled. She was looking straight at the camera on the last shot.

He quickly looked up from his camera to make eye contact with the mysterious blue haired beauty. She had a small frown on her face as she looked at him, and Marucho couldn't help a blush appearing on his cheeks. 'She thinks I'm a stalker now.'

None of them moved and just kept staring at each other. A pout then appeared on the girl's mouth and Marucho's face reddened. His mind was whirring and he couldn't make a coherent thought. For the fact that he was a stalker and that this girl in front of him was beautiful. It was too much for him to handle.

"I'm sorry-y! I-It's-s not what-t you think-k!" Marucho shot up quickly as he moved frantically his hands in front of him "I'm not some stalker-r! Look I can show you the photos just now!" The teal blue haired girl frowned even more, but didn't move from her spot. Marcuho just slowly moved towards her, trying not to scare her, and sat down next to her.

"I had an assignment for my Advanced Photography class to take a shot of something we considered as beautiful" He started explaining as he handed her the camera with the last four shots. His cheeks darkened considerably as he looked at anywhere but that it wasn't her eyes.

"Wow!" The exclamation startled him, as he looked over to the girl. Her frown was now replaced by a fascinating bright smile as she watched the photos "These are really good! I must admit you scared me back there but I really like the photos!" Her voice had a thick foreign accent that he couldn't put his mind into it, but besides that he really liked the sound of her voice.

"You really think so?" Marucho asked a bit doubtful at the question. The girl turned to him and nodded vigorously. She quickly moved over to sat right next to him as she showed him the photos he had taken just a few minutes before.

"Yeah they're super cool! I mean just look at this one, I look like some sort of fairy in a forest or something!" She giggled a bit as she handed him back his camera "I won't think you're a stalker if you pass me those photos" She winked at the last part and Marucho could almost die.

"Y-Yes!" He exclaimed quite loudly "Uh I-I can give them to you if you want" He scratched his head just as the girl took hold of his right hand. His cheek reddened once again as she saw her taking out a pen from her purse and scribbling something on his hand.

"That's my number and e-mail" She giggled once again as she saved her pen and turned to him "You can send me the photos through my email" The girl stood up and dusted off her black dress. Marucho stood up after her and watched with curious eyes.

"Then why did you give me your number?" He said dumbly. The teal blue haired girl turned to him almost confused at the question but burst out laughing right after it. The blonde only kept staring at her, still not getting the point.

"You're very cute you know that?" She said with a sweet smile "I'm Jewls Kimura by the way, give me a call whenever you want to talk" The girl waved him goodbye as she headed towards the library of the campus.

Marucho just watched her go, a blush still apparent on his cheeks. Once he read the letters and digits scribbled on his hand he could feel his heart beating once more. Satisfied with the whole ordeal, the blonde went back to his house just at the outskirts of the university to mail her the series of photos she wanted. And with trembling fingers sent a text to her number, telling her about his upcoming party at his house the next weekend, hoping it wasn't some sort of prank. Thankfully it wasn't.

* * *

 _Prompt #5: - I'm a photography student and the light was shining off your hair so perfectly so I just HAD to take a picture and now you've noticed me and I might've looked like a stalker_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So I had seen this prompt a while back and I KNEW I HAD TO DO IT! IM SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT! From the minute I read I was yes this is for Marucho, but I didn't know who to pair him up with, I was quite on the dilemma. But then I rememebered that Marucho used to have a crush on Jewls or something like that, so I hope you don't mind and I went along with that haha**

 **As I told you the next prompt we have is for Alice and GOD I'm dying to upload it. I'm sure you'll like it very much as well hehe. Hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so!**

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **violet2971.** I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm with you on that one, I usually don't read Ren X Fabia, but damn when I read the prompt, I knew it had to be about those two, I oculdn't think of anyone else for the moment haha and yeah If I was Fabia I would probably end up screaming at them more than necessary. Oh don't worry about haha and thank you for the good luck, so far it's been great out here haha I haven't done much exploring with projects and stuff but it is a beautiful place!

 **ANON.** OH IM SO FREAKING GLAD YOU LIKED IT, GOD I WAS SO NERVOUS YOU WEREN'T GOING TO! Thank goodness you also imagined Ren X Fabia haha it was the only couple that I really clicked with me and the prompt tbh haha I've never thought about Ren animating Fabia, but now it sounds like a really good idea and god I love the prompt you just sent me! haha just be patient I'm working on the previous ones haha Hope you like this chapter and thank you!

 **NairaMisaki1234.** Thank you! haha I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter ahaha I loved the reaction Ren, it made the chapter more enjoyable for me haha and thank god everything has been going great in Spain haha I'm still getting used to the city and the routine but I've been fine, except for the new school, the projects are killing me. Thank you, I'll update whenever I have time!


	6. Entry 6

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #6:**

The fluorescent lights illuminating the whole room and the booming music, blaring all through the party was making Alice quite uncomfortable. She had agreed with Runo to attend at the annual end of semester party held by none other than Marucho Maruka, a close friend of the blunette, whom was casually chatting with Jewls Kimura. Not used to attending to parties and such Alice was dragged by her best friend from one side to the other and honestly she just felt out of place.

The green dress she was forced to wear wasn't of her taste at all. It felt too tight around her legs and chest and Alice just wanted to take it off and place on some pajamas. She felt that she had too much make-up on, feeling her face kind of stiff from too many products. Thankfully her hair was loose just as she liked it.

She was currently standing far in one of the corners of the enormous house as she watched Runo and her friend Fabia dancing around at the center of the room, along with the other students. The redhead smiled a bit as she watched her best friend dancing with the brunette boy she had been talking ever since the middle of the semester. His name was Dan Kuso and so far he looked nice enough to date Runo and from what Alice could see they were both into each other; just too dense to notice it.

Fabia Sheen on the other hand was also dancing with her current crush and neighbor, Ren Krawler. They had an odd way of meeting each other but Alice was sure that the white haired boy would confess to her sooner than she thought. From what Runo had told her, those two spent every waking moment together, they would marathon or play videogames all night long at each other's places like it was nothing.

She only shook her head and sipped off her drink. People all around her were either dancing around or getting wasted with each other, and none of those things appealed to her.

How much she wished she had her cellphone with her at the moment, but after her blunette friend ushered her out of her dorm, she completely forgot about it. Suppressing another groan the girl sipped on her drink and her thoughts wandered off to a certain raven haired boy.

Shun Kazami had ultimately taken a huge place in her mind as of lately. After that embarrassing moment back when they first met, she kept assisting to the orchestra concerts and he in return kept giving her front row tickets. She would always wait for him once the event was over and they would talk for hours either at the theater or at a restaurant nearby. So far they had gone to dinner four times and even though she insisted on paying her part, the violinist would have none of it.

Her cheeks reddened as she started thinking about him again. Eventually she will have to tell Runo. The blunette was already suspecting that something was up, but so far Alice had been able to keep it a secret. It wasn't like she didn't have faith in her friend. It was more of a personal preference. Going out with Shun like that felt very special to her, almost as if it was too personal for both of them. Though she had no idea on what was their relationship at the moment.

She felt like they were friends, or at least they were past that, but she wasn't sure he wanted to be with her or just appreciated her as friend. Personally, Alice had come to terms just recently that she indeed did like him. He always looked on the edge and judging, but talking with him was a whole other thing. He was kind and compassionate to those around him, always eager to talk with her, and god! He looked so at peace whenever he played his violin.

Alice felt a tug at her heart as she sipped her drink once more, hiding a small smile with her red cup. Whenever she was around him she felt like a total klutz and unworthy of chatting with him. But at the same time, she had never experienced such happiness before. Whenever she thought about him her heart would race and she would stuff her face in a pillow. But she liked the feeling.

"Well Alice dear why are you so lonely at the corner?" Her happy thoughts were shattered as a well known voice spoke to her. Alice turned to her classmate, Klaus Knight, a tight smile already on her face "And here I thought you didn't attend to these parties"

The white haired boy was a classmate of her, a Music Major as well and specializing in Opera as well. Alice couldn't recall how she had met him, but she knew that it must've been quite unpleasant. Klaus was the type of guy who couldn't settle with just a girl. You would always see him with a different girl every weekend and Alice definitely hated his guts. Just a few weeks ago him and Jenny Kimura had been snogging non-stop at the shared apartments.

For some unlucky reason, she had always been the exception, his intentions with her always to clear for her to not notice. Nonetheless she would smile at him and try to escape as fast as possible.

"Hello Klaus" The strained smile was still on her lips "Fancy meeting you here" She tried looking for Runo with her eyes, but the blunette was too engrossed dancing with Dan to notice her signals of distress. Her shoulders slumped a bit as she turned to him again, trying to think of an excuse to get out of the situation at hand.

"Same to you Alice dear" He moved closer to her and in response she took a couple of steps back "What brings your beautiful face to a party like this?" He showed her his signature smile that any other girl would fall for, but she simply looked at him with bored eyes.

"A friend invited me and I decided to come." She noticed the way his eyes looked over her body, as if he was inspecting her. Suddenly feeling conscious of her outfit, the girl crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look for a familiar face in the sea of people.

"My Alice, you look absolutely stunning in that dress" If someone else had said those words to her, she would've blushed but at the moment she felt really uncomfortable "Who would've known you had such a beautiful figure" Her mind was pleading for some sort of intervention. She tried to walk away from the conversation but Knight would only follow her around.

"Thanks" She responded curtly, eyes trained on looking for someone. Klaus kept advancing towards her, and suddenly she felt her back collide with the back of the door. Biting down on her lip she tried to walk away from him, but Klaus placed his right hand on the door's surface, as if he was caging her in. Her eyes shifted to him, almost tempted to push him away. Suddenly a hand clasped on Knight's right arm, making her look up towards the person.

Never in her life had she felt so grateful to see Shun standing right next to her, a fierce look on his eyes. Her classmate flinched considerably as he drew his hand back. The violinist took no hesitation and stood right next to her, too close for her comfort, but at the moment she felt safe. Unconsciously Alice gripped on to the hem of his dark green leather jacket. Shun gave her a brief look before glaring back at Knight.

"What do you think you're doing to her?" He asked voice laced with anger and irritation towards the white haired boy. Klaus looked taken a-back, but his composure resurfaced in a second.

"Nothing that concerns you" He said almost with a menacing tone of voice "Alice dear do you know this stranger?" She still couldn't find her voice to talk, let alone to breathe properly.

"She's my girlfriend" She didn't know if she was glad Shun spoke for her or not. With widened eyes, she looked up at the raven-haired boy, expecting to see some sort of teasing smile, but he looked completely serious. He looked back at her, eyes full with concern and worry.

"You're lying" Klaus chuckled as he spoke "Tell him Alice, he's not your boyfriend" She bit on her lip harder, but for the time being she decided that going along with Shun was better than seeing Knight. Taking in a deep breath, Alice released her grip from Shun's jacket and instead held onto his right hand. She felt him stiffen for a bit, before relaxing and hold on to her hand as well.

"He's not lying Klaus" Having Shun beside her gave her a new wave of confidence "This is Shun Kazami, my boyfriend" Her classmate's eyes were big as plates as he watched them. She really was tempted to just leave after that. Shun noticed it.

"Well if you excuse us, we have to go" The violinist held onto her hand tighter and pulled her behind him. But before they could leave Klaus, he took hold of Alice's other hand. She looked completely terrified now, as she tried to free her hand but was unable to do so. Shun quickly pulled her back to him, forcing Klaus to let her go, and quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Alice was breathing hard as she looked back at Klaus.

"Well if you're really a couple…" He started, a dark smile widening with each second "… _kiss_ " Klaus Knight now had a triumphant smile over his face. Alice was surprised at the sudden turn of events, and not wanting to put Shun in a spot like that, she figured she would have to convince Klaus to just leave them alone.

"We don't have to prove anything to you" She said back, anger quickly showing on her tone of voice "Klaus just leave us alone, just _go_ " She kept holding on to Shun's hand, as if it was her anchor. She didn't bother looking at him. She figured he wouldn't want to do such a thing with her or anyone for that matter.

"No Alice a girl like you doesn't get a boyfriend from one day to another" Klaus shook his head, smile still present "If you really are a couple you wouldn't be so uncomfortable with kissing, would you?" Alice really wanted to wipe that smug smile out of his face. She was just about to release Shun to slap the white haired boy across the face, when the violinist stopped her.

Shun had let go of her hand and was now holding her chin up, making her look at him. His striking golden eyes where looking back at her with so much questioning and affection, that she couldn't bear to look away. Before she registered it, Shun was leaning closer towards her, moving his other hand to her orange hair.

His lips came in contact with her cheek, very close to where her lips where. Her cheeks reddened at the contact, but her heart was doing summersaults all over her body. The touch of his rough lips with her skin made her legs wobbly. He drew back, a rosy hue over his face as well and locked eyes with her. Alice felt safe with him.

" _Fine_ " Klaus' voice brought her back to Earth. Without noticing, Shun had moved her around, so her back could face Knight. Alice understood why in a second. He really thought they had kissed at the moment, because of their position. "You don't have to act so lovey-dovey in front of me, good night" Klaus shot her a menacing glare as he strode away and into the sea of people.

Alice let out a sigh of relief and her head instantly plopped onto Shun's chest. He went rigid for a second, and she could feel his heart beating faster than before. A moment passed before she noticed their position, and she drew back with a flushed face. Shun was covering his cheeks with the back of his hand, blushing as well.

"I'm so sorry for all of that" She apologized profusely "I should've just told him to leave me alone from the beginning, sorry to put you on the spot like that"

"As if I could leave you alone with such a creep" Shun spoke up, in a softer tone of voice "Alice really don't worry about it, I should've just kicked him the groin and he could've leave us alone from the beginning" She let out a small giggle, imagining that last part.

"Well, thank you very much Shun" He looked down at her and Alice really smiled now, a genuine smile. She hoped that he could feel the gratitude radiating off from the action. Quickly Alice felt that he had kissed her other cheek. He drew back a satisfied look on his eyes as he held onto her hand once again.

"I'd have no problem kissing you though" Shun commented "Just felt like it wasn't the right time _yet._ " Alice gasped quietly, as she looked towards the floor. She was still holding on to his hand, as her face went ablaze once more. Did that mean, that he actually liked her too? Was this liking mutual between the two of them?

She looked up at him, and their eyes locked with each other. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. And she really wanted to ask him what did he mean with that last statement. But instead they kept on looking at each other, cheeks blushing and butterflies swarming in their bodies.

"Hey dude!" The moment broke just as quickly as it had started. They both released their grip on each other's hands and looked to the side for the owner of the voice. It was Dan Kuso, with a teasing grin all over his lips as Runo held on to him, a tired look over her face. The brunette moved over to Shun to give him a teasing grin "And here I thought you weren't coming at all! Marucho and I bet it but seems like I won after all!" He grinned once again.

"Is Runo okay?" Alice quickly rushed to her friend's side, a worried expression on her face. She took the blunette's face in her hands and began examining her. The girl looked fine, not too drunk, but mostly tired. Alice had repeatedly told her that she should get enough sleep, but seems like she didn't listen most of the time.

"Yeah, she's just tired" Dan's eyes shifted towards the blunette, worry quickly evident on his face "I was planning on taking her back to her dorm, but she told me she had come with a friend. So I was looking for her to make sure both of them made it back safely" Alice eye's softened and smiled at him. Runo really did find a caring guy.

"She came with me" Alice said "I can take her back if you want to stay at the party though"

"Nonsense!" Dan yelled back, completely not agreeing with the idea "I can't let you carry Runo all by yourself _and_ walk home alone in the middle of the night! No, I'll accompany you to your dorms and at least be sure both of you made it safely there" Alice bit back a smile. She was going to tease Runo so much about this.

"Oh what's your name, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly" The brunette smiled "I'm Dan Kuso, Art Major" He looked like he wanted to sake hands with her, but Runo was still clinging on to him. He didn't look like he minded a bit though.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Alice Gehabic, Music Major" The moment her name came out of her lips, Dan's gaze shifted towards Shun. It was as if the brunette was just teasing his friend with the look he was giving him. The violinist on the other hand looked away, ignoring his friend's grin and focusing on Alice.

"Well then _Alice_ " The brunette said, emphasizing her name "Shall we go back to your dorms?" He moved towards the main entrance of the house as he waited for her.

"I'll go with you too." Shun declared. Alice gave him back a warm smile and both of them followed Dan out of the house. The stroll back to the dorms was a quiet and peaceful one. Alice convinced Dan that she would stay in Runo's dorm for the night, to make sure that she would take care of her. She also sent Fabia a text through Runo's cellphone, announcing they were back at the dorms. The blunette responded right away, glad that her walk back home would be with only Ren.

"Well that should do it" Alice tucked Runo in her bed after checking that she didn't have an infection or nauseas. She walked back to the entrance of Runo's dorm to find the two boys talking in between whispers "I already tucked her in, thank you very much for looking out for her and helping me"

"Oh don't worry about it" Dan was the first to speak "Just tell Runo to get proper sleep next time" With that the brunette bid her a farewell and waited for Shun. The raven-haired boy gave him a menacing look, but the brunette only shrugged and looked away.

"Thank you very much for helping me back there with Klaus" Alice said to him, embarrassed at the whole ordeal of just a few hours ago. Her cheeks blushed as she remembered the kiss on the cheek and how protective Shun acted. Her thoughts stopped as Shun gave her a smile and kissed her right cheek once more.

"I'll talk to you soon" And with that the violinist bid her goodbye and walked right next to his brunette friend. Alice was still looking back at him as she saw how Dan was giving Shun a playful shove, laughing quite loudly at something the raven-haired boy had done. She quietly shut the door behind her, still grinning and went towards her friend's bedroom.

Runo had sat up on the bed and was looking around her, confusion written all over her face. The blunette rubbed her eyes once more, trying to adjust to the room's light, but failing at it. Alice let out a quiet giggle as she saw how much her friend tried to look more presentable than she felt.

"You're awake now." She announced herself. Runo turned to her, a smile already on her lips, but then the confusion appeared again.

"Alice? What are you doing in my dorm? Did I pass out or something? I was sure I wasn't drinking that much!" Her rambling started and Alice didn't hear most of it. She started complaining about how bad the drinks tasted, but also suppressing giggles every time she remembered Dan. In a second her eyes went wide with horror as she remembered that she had been with the brunette before she passed out "I really passed out didn't I?!"

"No Runo you just fell asleep" Alice explained, taking a spot right next to her on the bed "Dan insisted on taking you home, so he helped me take you to here" Runo buried her face in her hands, trying to hide away the embarrassment, only making her laugh "He insists on you getting proper sleep though"

"I'm so doomed" The blunette wailed, before looking back at her "But there was only three of us? Because I faintly remember hearing another voice" Alice really wanted to have this discussion with her later on but by the looks of it, she would have to do it at the moment.

"Yes another boy was helping us" At this Runo's eyes perked up with interest. Alice chuckled a bit as she recalled how she would start the talk with her "Do you remember the orchestra show we were attending but you ditched me at the last minute?" A hurtful look passed over her face, but Alice smiled brightly "Well I met someone there…" and proceeded to talk about the violinist.

Runo couldn't stop herself from grinning after she finished.

* * *

 _Prompt #6: - Person A is harassed by a random stranger in a party and person B is watching. After a while Person B steps in and pretends to be Person A's partner. Person A just goes with it, but the random stranger is so persistent and doesn't believe they are a couple that Person B grabs Person A's neck and kisses them._

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN WANTING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER GOD KILL ME haha since I found the prompt in Tumblr I was really debating myself if I should've write the one shot with Alice and Shun and god did I love the decision. I tried not to make Shun too OC because I'm not entirely sure how he would react in that situation but god did I love writing such cute scenes. Even when I was revising the one shot I got all giddy and flustered once again haha god**

 **The next prompt involves Julie and I believe you guys will like it too. As well as my other story I will probably update this one January of next year so keep an eye for it. Hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so!**

 **PS2. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys! I wish you a Merry Christmas and that you can enjoy it with the people that you love and appreciate. Hope you enjoyed this year to the fullest and lived as you would've liked and if that wasn't the case next year is already around the corner and I wish the best of the best in anything you do or want to achieve! Thanks for all the support you guys have given me throughout the year and I hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters of my stories, I'll try to give you the best!**

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **violet2971.** Yes Marucho's got a girl as well! haha at first I wasn't sure as to whom but I remembered Jewls and Jenny and I was like yeah one of those two can work. About the hair I seriously didn't know how to put it haha because I was thinking of writing it like green but then I thought but it's not completely green? Idk it's really strange.

 ** **NairaMisaki1234.**** Thank you! haha I'm glad you agreed with that one because I was at serious loss as to who put as Marucho's love interest. I knew it had to be one of the secondary characters but I couldn't envision it quite well haha thank you, you are too kind!

 ** **Wampire2.**** Hey! I'm glad you've like the prompts and the one-shots so far! hahaha to tell you the truth I haven't thought about who to pair up with Baron. Mmm I'll probably consider Jenny but I'm not too sold with the idea yet haha idk we'll see but for the moment Baron will be mentioned in a one-shot later on but I haven't written anything in his P.O.V (sorry!)

 **ANON.** I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH YOU MY DEAR ANON haha Marucho is just a sweetheart tbh haha all the prompts I have for him, is him basically being one of the sweetest guys in the world (god bless) Don't worry about it, the prompts you sent me are still on my list and I'll publish them soon haha


	7. Entry 7

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #7:**

"Hey Julie I bet you already memorized the script Professor Golem gave us!" A fellow classmate of hers yelled with enthusiasm. Julie Makimoto laughed sweetly, climbing up the steps of the Wardington University Theatre stage, where the rehearsal for the brand new musical 'The Phantom of the Opera' would be held. The first callbacks had already happened and thankfully Julie had made it past them, to earn a spot on the awaited musical. The only problem was that while yes she did thrive to make it to Broadway one day, she wasn't the best at singing. Her past professors had all praised her for the passion and emotion she showed during the stage, but she knew she wasn't any good with musicals. That's why 'The Phantom of the Opera' was now her chance.

"Of course! After all Professor Golem handed out the same script for everyone so he could find the best for the main characters" She brushed her silky white hair out of her face and tied it up in a neat ponytail. Many of her classmates were already there, waving hello back at her. She quickly waved back at them as she left her pink bag near the benches and got rid off her pale pink hoodie, leaving her in a white blouse and her black leggings.

"Hey Jules!" Her friend, Billy Gilbert, came up to her with a heart-warming smile on his face. He dropped his brown ruffle bag next to her and placed his baseball cap right on top of it. Professor Golem had a strict rule against any type of hats or caps. Not that Julie minded, she really liked looking at his blonde hair up in a bun.

"Hey Billy! So, did you finish your short story for that contest you were telling me?" She asked him with a bright smile. While she was a Drama Major and her courses all revolved around the theatre, Billy was just a volunteer in the Theatre Club. He in fact was a Writing Major and had joined both the Drama and Baseball club. He was really busy most of the time, but somehow Julie and him always found time to hang around each other.

In fact, both of them had been friends since they were little toddlers. Julie's mother was very close to his mother and they would always play together whenever they visited. For a time they had grown apart, with her family moving to Australia. But they had managed to stay in contact, whenever it was through letters or e-mails. After Julie finished high school she moved back to Wardington and she was finally able to see her friend again.

"I'm close to finish it, I just can't seem to find the right punch-line to end it" The blonde groaned in frustration "Maybe I should just send it to you, maybe you can help me come up with some ideas" The boy quickly knelt down to his bag and took out the script the professor had just given them "From the looks of it, you already memorized the part right?"

"Who do you think you're talking with Billy?" She teased him, ruffling his hair a bit before he pushed her hand away. Julie laughed again as she pointed out to some things of the script "I had already seen the play a thousand times before, along with the film. It wasn't that hard to learn the part"

"I've read the novel but it was a long time ago" He grumbled, pouting as he started skimming all over the script "Oh! This is the part where the Phantom takes Christine back to his lair and forces her to marry him right? I wonder who'll have to wear such make-up to look like the Phantom though"

"That's why the professor wants us all to rehearse that part, to find the best actors for them." Julie said back. She noticed how Billy gave her a dry look, before skipping a few pages and stopping right in the last one.

"Seems like the professor cut out the kissing scene and changed it for just a kiss on the cheek" He whispered mostly to himself. Julie was about to ask him what was wrong, seeing his face heat up in a second but the sound of the theatre doors opening distracted her. There walking right towards the stage was Professor Golem, with a serene smile on his face as he stood right in front of his students.

He was a very tall man. He had to tilt his head a bit so he could walk through the door. He usually wore a brown suit and a yellow tie over it. He had dark skin and dark brown hair all over his head. Professor Golem had been Julie's favorite teacher by far. He always understood the depth of each and every character they analyzed and connect with them in such a unique way that made Julie jealous of his ability.

"Hello students" Quickly everyone had gathered right in front of him, smiles all over their faces "I assume you did your homework and at least read the script I gave you?" Mostly everyone in the group nodded with excitement. "Well then, the activity will continue as instructed. I will choose a pair of actors and you'll act out the script I gave you last class. After that we will judge your performance and based on that I'll choose the main protagonists"

That's how the class started. Professor Golem would pick two classmates and they would have to act out the scene in front of everyone. After that everyone commented on the good and bad points of their acting and the professor would pick the next pair. Julie was sitting next to Billy, who was still trying to memorize everything by heart. She watched with interest at every pair, trying to figure out how to improve her own acting.

So far everyone was doing great. They would portray the Phantom and Christine quite well, but in her opinion no one had caught her attention. They would pour out their souls into the character but to her it seemed like they weren't digging enough. The Phantom was a tormented soul who had kidnapped Christine in attempts of marrying her. While Christine might be in love with him or not, she is scared as well; and to her opinion no one had transmitted that in their acting. The only one who seemed close enough to do it was actually Jewls Kimura, but other than that no one.

"Julie Makimoto and Billy Gilbert please" Professor Golem called out their names. Billy went rigid right next to her. Jewls playfully smacked the blond in the back, making him snap out of his thoughts. Julie practically shoved him out his seat and directed the both of them to the stage. Once there, the lights of the stage were shining brightly in front of them and everyone's eyes were looking at the pair.

"You may begin. Good luck" The professor encouraged them and clapped with a smile. It was like a click was shut in both of her mind and Billy's. They had been partners in plays before and surely they knew what the other was thinking. Julie could really feel as if Billy was acting out the real Phantom.

"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?" Julie started acting out the scene, taking the role as the saddened and terrified Christine "Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"

"That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh…this face – the infection which poisons our love…" Billy said in a cold low voice that even made Julie back away from him. Taking in a deep breath they both continued the scene.

It amazed Julie how those two characters came to be. Their motivations and drive is what made her connect to them. She had never felt better with an audition like this. Julie didn't even dare to look back at the audience, the only thing she could focus on where Billy's eyes. He understood the Phantom very quickly and even though some of the lines were being improvised he gave off the vibe that he knew what he was doing.

They continued and Julie could remember that the end was nearing for both of them. She remembered the kiss on the cheek, but she didn't felt uncomfortable with that at all. If Billy was with her, she felt like she could do almost everything.

"…You've deceived me – I gave my mind blindly" Julie was currently at Billy's feet, acting out as the saddened Christine. She even managed to shed a few tears. The blonde's eyes widened in worry breaking out of character for a moment, before breathing in and out.

"You try my patience" Billy moved away from her, the character of the Phantom quite present on his demeanor. He wore a stoic face as he stared down at her. Sometimes it amazed Julie how well her friend interpreted a character "Make your choice!"

Julie slowly got up to her feet and remembered the next set of lines. She breathed once again and steadied herself. She could do this. And if she really wanted the part she would have to go with the flow of the scene. Gathering up her strength she began to sing the next part.

" _Pitiful creature of darkness…_ " Walking slowly toward him, she steadied her voice " _What kind of life have you known…_?" Billy was watching her with curious eyes, as if he was trying to decipher what she was thinking. She didn't even know herself what she was thinking, she was just going with the moment " _God gave me courage to show you…_ " Julie was now right in front of him as she took his face in her hands " _You are not alone_ "

Getting carried away by such emotional moment Julie brought Billy's face right up to hers and kissed him full on the lips. She was still in her role as Christine as she kissed him with such love and emotion. His lips were so soft against hers that she almost lost herself in them. Julie pulled away from her friend and his expression made her snap back to reality.

Billy's eyes were full of surprise and shock, a full blush all over his face as he looked at her. He couldn't function anymore and Julie finally realized what she had just done. Her eyes widened and her face flushed in embarrassment, as she brought up her hands to cover her red face.

"Magnificent!" Professor Golem cheered with a grand smile on his face. The rest of their classmates were clapping at them with full on smiles, some even whistling at the kiss from earlier, Jewls being the most energetic one "Miss Julie I didn't think you could sing so beautifully! And that kiss was just the right thing for the play!" Julie felt her face get hotter and she didn't even dare to look back at Billy.

"Thank you" She managed to stutter out, the moment repeating over and over again. How could she face Billy after this?! She didn't want to just brush it off as a rehearsal for the show. If she dared to say it, she had enjoyed the kiss quite a lot.

"I've decided you two will be the main protagonists! And keep the kiss at the end!" Professor Golem laughed and Julie would've whopped in cheers but she was too busy feeling embarrassed. Daring to peak back at Billy, she saw his face was still full of surprise and he was softly touching his lips.

"Billy" The blonde turned to her, cheeks reddening "I'm so sorry, I got carried away with the whole moment and God I don't know how to feel about it!" She started rambling to him, as the rest of the class started to leave the theatre "I did it without thinking! I'm so sorry, I mean I did like it and everything but god sorry!"

"Wait…" Billy's face was suddenly too close to hers "You liked it?" Her face reddened once again as she remembered her rambling.

"You know what, I'll talk to you later!" She quickly dashed to get her things and exited the theatre with a red face, ignoring the callings of her name. God why was she acting with Billy like this?! She shivered at the sudden cold of the weather and placed her pale pink hoodie as she quickly walked towards the dorms of the university.

Her phone chimed in her bag and she had a feeling of who it was. She quickly took it out and read the message from Billy. Her pout was replaced with a small smile as she continued her walk towards her dorm, as she kept looking down at her phone screen.

 _Don't worry about it Jules. I liked it too_

 _\- Billy G._

* * *

 _Prompt #7: - We're in theatre rehearsal and we're ready for it. I was going in to give you a friendly peck on the cheek, (since the script was written that way) but then I got carried away by the moment and kissed you, damn you got soft lips sorry_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! This chapter was super fun to write! Like god it's the first kiss I've written in this story (and in general tbh) but god I was super flustered once I read it again, jesus damn JULIE CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS GIRL! haha but god if that happened in real life it would be embarrassing for me haha I'm a super fan of the musical of the '** Phantom of the Opera **' like god i love it way too much that I knew I had to write something about it in this story haha**

 **Anyways hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so! And i** **f you want to see the whole scene about the Phantom of the Opera just type in YouTube '** The Phantom of the Opera - Christine, I love you'

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 ** **NairaMisaki1234.**** Thank you! Your words delight me tbh hahaha I really loved typing that chapter with the bottom of my heart like damn I was super excited for it. Hope you liked this chapter!

 ** **Wampire2.**** Sure thing! I'll add it to the list of prompts haha a head ups the next chapter is regarding both Ace and Mira actually but in a different prompt haha

 **violet2971.** Hey! I don't actually see him as bad because really in the show the only time he was a bad guy was back at first season, but my mind only went to him once I wrote the one shot, but oh well! Oh I'll add the two pairs don't worry about that haha I can picture it for both of them tbh, just the difference would be that Billy would be an incredible baseball player (I'm thinking of a baseball environment) while Ace would completely suck at it haha Thank you very much! Happy holidays!

 **ANON.** GIRL I WAS SUPER TEMPTED TO HAVE SHUN KICK KLAUS but I had to held back haha yeah he was completely rude and ugh it just makes me want to strangle him like dude you don't do that for god's sake. Shun was a knight in shining armor tbh haha I have to agree with you that is really a long ass prompt haha but I'll try to make the best of it! Happy holidays to you too as well (a little late but oh well) Let's pray that 2017 would be a fuckton better than 2016. You don't know how much I cried over Alan Rickman and Carrie Fisher tbh and god don't get me started with fucking Trump because I will go off like a fuse. Thank you very much anon! Hope your goals are fulfilled this year as well!


	8. Entry 8

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #8:**

With a lot of huffing and groaning thrown around the Industrial Design Studio, Ace Grit slouched back in his chair, looking at the prototype resting in front of him. Professor Percival had assigned a prototype for a chair that would help the students at the campus ease and forget about the stress of the final exams coming up. In fact Ace believed that if the chair worked on him, it could work on anyone.

He had spent the last two weeks on designing the damn chair and selecting the best materials for it. Three days had he been stuck at the studio the university offered and now that he looked at the final product he couldn't help but to feel disappointed at the result. It had turned out exactly like he had sketched on his notebook but somehow he didn't feel such fulfillment.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he looked at the monstrosity and tried to see if he could somehow change the design overall, without the need of destroying the whole armrest. Trying to look for some sort of mistake on it, he brushed away his mint green locks and focused on the product. With a frown he threw the sketches at it and tried to think of a way to make a prototype for Professor Percival in just two days.

Sitting down on the floor he picked up one of his pencils and tried to think of something unique and flashing, so the design could stand out. He stared at the blank page for minutes until his phone ringed. He recognized the tune of 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay and recognized the caller right away. Trying to hide a growing smile, he stood up and picked up his cellphone from his dark blue briefcase.

"Well it's about damn time you report yourself." He said with a smirk growing on his face. Forget what Professor Percival said about a chair making him feel relaxed, just hearing the voice of his crush was enough for him. He heard a humorless laugh and felt his stress go away in a second.

 _"Very funny Ace. You know I have to make an architecture model for this week"_ Mira Clay's voice eased his worries. For anyone else, they would've thought the girl was just a boring and dull person but to his perspective she was a completely different thing.

He would never admit out loud for that matter, the only one who knew about his crush from his circle of friends was Baron Leltoy. And so far the purple haired maniac had kept his word and didn't utter a single word or rumor of him liking their redhead friend. After all, Ace was sure that if he said anything he would murder him on the spot.

 _"Anyways I heard from Baron you been stuck in the Industrial Design Studio for three days? What you're becoming a vampire now?"_ Ace let out a real chuckle as he listened to her. Damn he was really tempted to leave his stupid chair like it was and just go over to the Faculty of Architecture to just see her.

"Sorry not really a fan of vampires, I'm more into werewolves if you're asking" He joked back as he went to pick up his fallen sketches. He heard Mira chuckle a bit on the other end of the line.

Their friendship had always been like this, ever since they met back in high school. Joking around and playfully shoving the other was their routine, with Baron included of course. After they left high school, Ace had the fortune of finding out that they were going to the same university after all. Though everyone was in different majors, Ace picking up Industrial Design, Mira going for Architecture and Baron choosing Animation, he couldn't feel more relieved.

 _"Baron's really worried you know. He says that you might end up eating yourself from the stress or something"_ Ace shook his head at that comment. Leave it always to Baron to find the weirdest things to worry about _"But really though Ace, we're still not in finals and you've been stuck in there for-ever! Go out and breathe!"_

"I have enough oxygen in here thank you very much" He responded back smugly, as he sat down on a rather comfortable surface "I'm almost done on the project, I promise" He heard her sigh and interrupted her before she spoke up "I just don't feel satisfied with it that's all"

 _"Ace I know how you feel, but don't shut us out for something like that!"_ She now sounded like a wife reprimanding her husband. Not that he minded in the least anyway. He really thought that whenever she was mad at him she looked the cutest (though most of the times she looked scary as hell) _"Just promise me you'll get proper sleep tonight. I can already sense that you've been eating shit all these days. If I finish the sketch early I'll drop by your place to leave you proper food"_

"I promise _honey_ " He knew how much she hated that surname but he couldn't hold back the genuine smile on his lips. Mira huffed on the other line but he continued to laugh. How tempted he was to just be in the same room as her. In that fraction of a second, where all of his stress seemed to vanish, he almost confessed to her through the phone.

Biting back his lip and trying to hide his blush he coughed rather awkwardly onto the phone. He heard her voice asking if he was okay but he ignored it and tried to regain back his composure. Ace had already discussed this with himself. If he ever, by any means or circumstances, came close to confessing his feelings to Mira their friendship would fall apart. He preferred talking with her or just seeing her than not to do so at all.

Baron had scolded him quite well the time he confessed his feelings for the red head. His friend had called him a coward and crybaby (so mature of him) for avoiding his feelings all together. He had assured Ace that Mira felt the same way about him, but that was too good to be true. How could Mira even think of him that way? God would be too merciful to him if that came to be.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No, many at the Faculty of Architecture and at the Department of Industrial Design really believed they were a couple. At first Ace thought that Baron had slipped up but that wasn't the case at all. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, until a professor of Mira called them a 'cute couple'.

 _"Are you alright? Did you get sick?"_ Mira asked over through the phone, worry laced on her voice. Ace straightened out and regained his composure. No thinking about confessing ever again.

"Yeah a chip just got stuck on my throat" He easily lied as he started to analyze his previous sketches. His project had been long forgotten, but he had to keep focused on this if he didn't want to screw up with Mira once again.

 _"See! It's because you're eating garbage!"_ The girl huffed angrily again, but Ace only tuned her out. It was that time in their chat where she would started her ramble without stopping. He scanned the sketches over and over. His chair looked pretty enough on the paper and even while he was doing it. But somehow once the project had been finished the design of it didn't please him at all.

 _"Anyways I have to get back to my own project. You sure you don't want me to drop by?"_ Mira finally stopped her endless ranting and waited. How tempted Ace was to tell her to come over and talk to each other. But he knew better than anyone how much her grades mattered to her and the importance of every one of her projects.

"Nah don't worry about it, I'll manage." He said with a saddened smile "If I finish earlier I might drop by your faculty though"

 _"Alright then I'll be waiting Ace"_ Mira said on a happier tone of voice _"See you!"_

"Yeah sure, love you" Ace said without thinking and without further ado ended the call. He focused on his sketches again until a thought came back to his mind. What the hell had he just said? He clutched to his cellphone as he looked at it in horror. What in God's name had he just done?!

Ace shoved his cellphone so far in his brief case that he couldn't see it anymore. He began pacing all around the room, his last sentence to Mira on repeat. He had told her he loved her, he had ended their call and he confessed through a fucking phone. Clutching his mint green locks he tried to relax as best as he could but his heart was racing. How can a person fuck up this badly?!

Maybe Mira didn't hear him correctly. Yeah, that must've happened. No way in hell had she actually heard what he said. Or maybe if she did hear it she would think it was in a friendly way. He actually didn't know if that was a good sign or not. He sighed and flopped once again on the comfortable surface. Looking down in curiosity he found that he was actually sitting on his chair.

"For the love of God" He clutched to his hair and released a chuckle. 'Fuck it' he thought as he picked up his things and tagged the chair as his. Without looking back he put on his purple jacket and decided to head on to the Faculty of Architecture. He wasn't sure if he should show up after such a mess over the phone, but he really did want to see her.

Breathing in and out Ace left the Industrial Design Studio and went on his way to meet up with Mira.

* * *

 _Prompt #8: - Imagine person A is hardcore crushing on B, and fantasizes about their relationship so much they often refer to the both of them as a couple and say "I love you" at the end of one of their phone calls accidentally._

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! This chapter came a bit late but well here it is anyways! haha ever since I started writing the one shots I wanted a specific prompt for Mira and Ace because I really liked them together back at the series, but I could never seem to find the right prompt for them. But then I read this one and I was all over the moon, so you could say I really liked this prompt a lot. Also thumbs up for Baron for studying Animation!**

 **Alsoooo for the next chapter it's about Dan and Runo (yay!) so stick around for that one, I'll probably post it sooner than the other stories. As I commented previously, I already have typed out the new rewritten chapter for** **'** Lost Princess **' but I'm still debating about it haha also for those of you who have watched '** Voltron Legendary Defender **' I'm writing a story revolving an OC of mine, I don't know if you'd like to check it out or not haha (I need someone to talk about Voltron, my brother hasn't watched season 2 and I'm growing desperate please) Anyways** **hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so!**

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **.** Thank you very much! haha Tbh I'm surprised it's still alive as well, I'm even more surprised I continue to write because of this fandom, but oh well! Thank youuuuu haha I really want a chocolate chip cookie now!

 ** **NairaMisaki1234.**** Heeeeeeey! hahahaha thank you! I'm glad you really liked the chapter as well! At first I wasn't going to include that part, I was going to leave it as a mystery or unknown about how Billy felt towards the kiss until the next one shot revolving the two of them, buuuuuut I liked better the idea of Billy taking a step forward (I mean come on the poor boy is head over heels in love with Julie please) hahaha already on it, do not fret mi amiga!

 ** **Wampire2.**** Hellooo! hahaha thanks, and as for the Ren x Fabia it'll take a bit longer, more specifically 4 chapters (it'll be the Entry #13) and as for Dan X Runo it will be the next chapter! (I miss these two really) hahaha so just wait for the next update and you can read it!


	9. Entry 9

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #9:**

Dan Kuso was having a pretty good day thank you very much even though he had called in sick for his classes. Apparently somewhere around last week he had caught a cold for not properly covering himself up whenever he went out in the snow at night. Not that it helped that he would escort Runo back to her dorm whenever they went out and he usually ended up longer time in the cold winds.

It was already the middle of January and he firmly believed that the new-year had also something to do with his sickness. But well, even though he felt the worse at the moment, having a breather from the new semester was really a blessing. He had improved his works at the Human Form class and he had passed the class with impressive marks.

It was all thanks to the beautiful blunette who had helped him all around the semester. As Dan was lying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling of his room, his lips curled up in a soft smile. Even though he didn't need her as a model anymore, he kept attending her ballet rehearsals and watched her dance and twirl all around.

The next big show of 'The Nutcracker' by the university was just two months away and Runo's schedule was full with ballet practices. He did mind a bit, since he couldn't see her in other place that wasn't the Wardington University Theatre. Besides that, he really enjoyed watching her dance. He felt transported to another world whenever the girl would do ballet. That and whenever she smiled.

He had tried to deny that he had some sort of liking towards her. But after the party back at Marucho's house and finding out that Runo was also a friend of his, Shun had pointed it out to him. After that he would blush whenever he saw her doing something cute or beautiful. And in his eyes it was all the freaking time.

Dan groaned as he covered his face, another blush coming his way at the message he had received from her when he told her he was calling in sick. Never in his life he would've thought that he would feel this mushy and lovey-dovey. It was Shun's fault. Damn him and his perceptive eyes. It wasn't like he was any better. He was head over heels for Runo's friend Alice, but he didn't have enough courage to do something about it.

 _You got sick?! I'll try to leave the ballet practice earlier and visit you. I don't make any promises though! Haha hope you get well soon!_

 _\- Runo M._

He read it over and over again, not getting fed up by seeing the same words over and over again. A small smile was over his lips as he thought of a response for her at the moment. Dan tossed from one side to the other in his bed, trying to block out the music from his mother's yoga exercises and focused on his cellphone. God he wanted to see her.

 _You better not ditch me kid. I'll be waiting for your visit haha but don't worry about me though, cover up from the cold so you don't end up like this. Good luck at the rehearsals!_

 _-Dan K._

He hit send right away and blocked his cellphone, cheeks burning as he remembered the sentences he had just written. Just when did he exactly start feeling like this around her? He wasn't even sure anymore. If someone asked him, he wouldn't hesitate to admit that it was the moment he had first seen her. But when he really fell for her was when he watched her dance.

Dan remembered it clear as day when he first visited the Wardington University Theatre to watch one of her rehearsals for 'The Nutcracker'. At first he had convinced himself that it was like any other drawing session they had had together, the only difference was that there were a lot of other people and she would be dancing. He was a fool to even think that.

His eyes never left her dancing form for a second. He would shift for a moment to keep on drawing but his eyes were always focused on her. Never in his life had he felt so entranced by someone. He figured he was getting dumber and dumber from just thinking about it. But aside from that Dan felt a peace and wonderful feeling overcoming him whenever he thought about her.

Burying his face on his pillow from the embarrassment, he turned on the phone once again and went to check out his Facebook, finding nothing better to do. Without thinking much about it he started scrolling through his Home and watching every few videos about grumpy cats or what not, along with liking a few posts that peaked his interest.

It was when he was watching a video of the cover of "Closer" by the Chainsmokers that he almost fell out of his bed. Right beneath the tab of the video, there was a picture posted by no other than the girl on his mind, Runo Misaki. His cheeks flushed bright red as he saw the picture over and over, finding no words in his mind to describe how cute the blunette looked in that picture.

Runo was wearing a fluffy ochre yellow sweater over a pair of brown leggings along with brown combat boots. Over her neck she had a blue scarf with the print of red and green leaves, along with her hair up in a messy ponytail. Snow was all around her and her flushed face confirmed it, but over her lips she had the cutest smile in the world.

Dan felt really tempted to jump out of bed at that exact moment to go and see her in that outfit, but a coughing fit made way to his throat. He was sure he would die of either his sickness or from looking at her picture way too much. Instantly he clicked on the 'Like' button and closed the app instantly. Replaying the photo over and over again in his mind, he was really debating on how to properly vent out his feelings for the girl.

An idea came to mind and he didn't even hesitate as he sat up from his bed and debated the idea on his phone. Calling Shun would mean that he would have to admit to him that he in fact liked Runo (which he was pretty sure, just to stubborn to say it to his best friend), but he had no choice but to do it.

With a heavy sigh Dan picked up his cellphone once again and unlocked it, quickly opening up his contact list. Without paying much attention he quickly typed in Shun's last name, Kazami, but not noticing that the only two letters the phone managed to type where "Mi". The brunette brushed a hand through his hair and called the first number on the screen as he waited for the line to pick up.

His insides were churning still debating on how to explain this to his best friend without embarrassing himself, but that would be pretty impossible for him. The phone kept him on hold for a couple of more minutes but his heart was beating wildly over his chest. He felt like it would burst out of his body at any minute. Breathing in and out once again he knew he had to get his thoughts together and go straight to the point, no use in evading the topic with someone like Shun. The phone finally picked and before the person at the other end of the line spoke Dan decided to go out with it.

"Hey Shun it's me," The brunette laughed nervously, before coughing, his sickness getting the best of him "Yeah as you can predict I'm sick, but before you say something I need to vent out with you so bear with me all right?" Before his friend could even respond Dan inhaled and began his rambling "Okay you were right okay? It's your fault I've been thinking about her all this goddamn time and not getting a wink of sleep from thinking about her smile and eyes. God damn it Shun I like her and it's your fault my head's a damn mess, god!"

Dan was sure that Shun wanted to say something back, but for a strange reason his best friend kept quiet after he started rambling. He shrugged it off, not bothering to even check if the raven haired boy was all right or not. The brunette sniffed over a tissue as he continued his talk about how it was all of this was his fault that he's now a flustered and blushing mess whenever he sees his crush.

"And god Shun you can't even comprehend how in love I am with her" There he said it. He did not only like Runo, _oh no_ that had happened way back, he was way ahead of himself for this "But I can't tell her this. And no don't start with your bullshit about that I should do something, because you're not the one to talk either mister. You still have things to resolve with Alice. But really man, if I say something I'm going to screw up the friendship we have together and I would rather not tell her anything about my feelings for her than have her not talking to me at all!"

His best friend was dead silent. Dan couldn't even hear his breathing. The brunette frowned at the attitude Shun was having but he deduced he was letting him vent everything about this love struck situation. He couldn't even remember half of what he had just told his best friend but he couldn't leave out the main reason he was calling him.

"Shun how do I explain it to you that I was a blushing mess after seeing a photo of her? I mean who does that? Where's the logic in all of that?! It doesn't make any sense to me!" He was getting desperate now and he was pretty sure his mom could even hear his nonsense "She looked so cute man in way you can't even comprehend. It's just ugh! She looked so cute in her sweater and god I sound like a teenage girl!" Once again he was met with silence.

"Hey man are you really listening to me or what?!" He demanded in a frustrating tone "I've been pouring my heart out to you and I'm only met with silence! What the hell?!" Another silence. Dan just had had it. He was just about to scream back to his best friend once more until a small sigh caught his ear.

 _"Hey Dan…"_ Motherfucking _fuck "…It looks like you called me instead of Shun…"_ He could recognize the voice of Runo any-fucking-where and through the phone was no exception. Dan brought a hand to his mouth immediately regretting everything he had just told her. He had never mentioned her name (it was either a blessing or a curse) but he just wanted the earth to eat him alive. How did you fuck up this badly?

 _"Dan? Dan are you there?"_ Concern was laced with her voice and Dan had to blink a few times to even process what had happened minutes before this. Fuck it he was screwed in so many ways he didn't even know how to avoid the topic. He looked down at the screen of his phone and indeed the name of Runo was up there. A coughing fit made way through his mouth and he thought that some sort of signal from up above to just die on the spot _"Dan? Are you feeling all right?"_

"Hey Runo…" He responded quite awkwardly, how was he supposed to act now anyways? "Sorry about that just now, it seems like my phone only typed Shun's last two letters of his last name and I ended up calling you…" Someone just kill him, this was way too embarrassing and awkward to even think about it. Dan was sure that Shun would even laugh at his stupidity "Anyways sorry you heard all of that, pay it no mind…"

He sighed once again and was very tempted to end the call with Runo, but what kind of person would do such a thing. The brunette passed a hand through his hair, trying to calm down at least. What was done was done and it wasn't in any way Runo's fault. It was his inability to type the last name of his best friend correctly along with the technical difficulties of his stupid phone.

 _"Hey no worries okay?"_ Runo giggled a bit, making his stomach fill with butterflies _"But hey do you mind me asking who's the girl?"_ There was another tone in her voice. Something else besides curiosity, but Dan wouldn't dare to even think that was true _"I bet she would be very happy with someone like you…"_ There it was again. That hopeful tone of voice that made Dan question every thought on his mind.

"I can't tell you" He couldn't get ahead of himself, not yet. First he needed to get his thoughts right on track before confessing his feelings to her, and for the moment he wasn't ready. Not only that but a confession through cell phone was the last thing Runo deserved.

 _"Oh…I see"_ Was it him or did she actually sound rejected? No, it must've been his mind playing tricks on him. Runo couldn't feel the same way about him. There was no way she would've liked an idiot like him.

"Look Runo-" Dan sighed, scrambling his hair even more "-I'll eventually tell you, I can promise that" He shut his eyes taking in a deep breath "But I'm not ready. I'll tell you who she is but I can't do it just yet"

 _"Right, I understand"_ She sighed over the phone, sounding quite saddened after the conversation. The brunette frowned a bit, quite tempted to ask what was wrong but shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry about all of this mess" He apologized once more "I'll let you go back to your activities. Talk to you later" He was about to hang up when he heard a yelp from the blunette from the other side of the phone.

 _"C-Can I come over to your house later on?"_ She asked sounding quite agitated after that _"I mean-n, you still sound like you're sick and all. I can give you a special soup my mom used to give me when I got sick. But I don't know how are you feeling with me there?"_

"YES!" Dan shouted a bit to excitedly. He started coughing all over again, his happiness getting the best of him and making him choke to death. Runo asked over the phone if he was okay and damn he was more than _okay_ , he was on cloud nine for fuck's sake. After chatting some more with the blunette he gave her his address and in case of not finding his house he would pick her up at the Wardington University Theatre.

Around an hour passed by and Runo was standing at his door, with the same outfit she had been wearing in the photo, a big bowl of what seemed to be chicken noddle soup and a bright smile over her lips. Dan couldn't stop smiling at the sight.

* * *

 _Prompt #9: - You posted a cute photo online and I was going to call my friend to yell about it but hey I pressed the wrong speed dial and I yelled at you instead_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! Sorry for my small delay but here I am once again with another one shot, godbless! hahahaha you have no idea how flustered and embarrassed I was for poor Dan, like I try to imagine myself in his shoes and believe when I say that I would've died with all of the sense of the word if that had happened to me (Sorry Dan, it was plot wise) But yeah when I found the prompt I could totally picture this kind of scenario happening with him (nothing against you man, it's just how it goes) So how did you like it anyways?**

 **The next chapter now involves Marucho once more! So long since we heard from the little guy haha the prompt is a sweet one, but until then you guys will have to wait. Anyways as for the other updates, the only chapter I still have to write is the new one for '** Mutant Battle Bralwers **' and I hope I'll be able to type it fast enough hahaha my schedule from school now is changed from morning to afternoon, so I'll be even more slower with the updates since I'm soon approaching the end of my academic year (god I don't want to leave yet) but well, what can you do hahaha a** **nyways** **hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so!**

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **.** Hey! Thank you very much! haha I'm potentially sure that Mira was left a flustered mess as well (though the girl hasn't even realized her feelings for the boy, poor Ace) but yeah red as a tomato! hahaha hope you liked this chapter and god all of those treats will make me go ballistic hahaha

 ** **violet2971.**** Hope you really enjoyed this chapter! Dan and Runo are basically my favorite couple and yeah it had been quite a while since we heard from them haha I'll try to make more one shots for them. Oh the next one shot for Ren and Fabia is around Entry #13 so, you'll have to wait a bit (sorry!) Don't worry in the next one shot about these two, the matter will be discussed haha

 ** **SmileyFlower.**** Heeeeeeey! Thank you very much! haha I appreciate the kind words, I really do enjoy your stories very much as well! haha hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 ** **VeraRaimond1.**** Oh hello! Don't worry about it, everyone gets used to this site in no time really hahaha thank you very much haha and greetings from Spain!


	10. Entry 10

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #10:**

Waiting for your crush outside the most crowded clothing store at the Wardington Mall was not really the plan Marucho had in mind but he made no complaints whatsoever. The blonde sighed once again as he turned back to the entrance of the store but Jewls was still lively chatting with the cashier. Stuffing his hands on his blue navy jacket, he sat down on one of the nearby benches and started to look around the mall in hopes of entertaining himself.

February had finally come to Japan but the winter was still as cold as ever, not letting them rest for even a second. Though the snow had stopped from falling, the harsh winds and constant rain wasn't any better though. The blonde hugged tightly his navy blue jacket and stuffed his red scarf around his neck. He watched Jewls and wondered how did she not even flinch with this winter? She was wearing an emerald green dress, along with a black leather jacket, a pair of black polka dot stockings along with a pair of black boots. Marucho wondered how she didn't die from the coldness.

His eyes lingered on her for more than a moment, a blush dusting over his cheeks as he saw her smiling brightly at the cashier for a second. He turned to look at another place only to find a couple sipping a coffee together, looking very much in love with each other. Marucho really needed to get some fresh air right now.

Ever since the party at his house before Christmas happened he and Jewls had spent quite a lot time chatting and meeting up for lunch or dinner. He had to admit that the girl was much more than just a pretty face. Besides being a Drama Major and participating in the Theatre Club, she volunteered for Social Services every weekend, helping out at the Wardington Hospital whenever she could. Aside from that she was enrolled in the courses of leaning both French and Italian for extra points in her curriculum. And on top of all of that the girl was currently one of the main characters for the play at the school of 'The Phantom of the Opera' playing as Meg Giry, a ballet girl from the play. It was an admirable feat if he had to say so himself.

Beside her, he felt somehow at a disadvantage, but it didn't bother him at the least. Seeing how happy it made her, he felt his heart swell at the sight and making him support her even more. She was smart, funny, beautiful girl that deserved the best the world had to give. And in that equation he couldn't blend in at all.

Maybe it was his low self-esteem kicking in but he was definitely not on the same level as Jewls Kimura. He was basically just a person who was half American half Japanese, a photographer, fluent in only English and Japanese, socially awkward around people and basically a head shorter than her. He was definitely not the guy for someone like Jewls.

He would give her the stars without a second thought but she would already be on the moon at that point. She was so up above his standards that he even wondered how in the world were they even friends to begin with? How did such thing happened and blossomed? And more importantly why was she still talking to him after he looked like a total stalker?

The incident had been prominent in his mind since day one and not a second goes by that he thanks and curses the heavens for meeting such a beautiful girl in such a creepy way. Jewls would know in an instant whenever his mind wondered to the incident again and she would be sure to intercept his train of thought. Marucho seriously wondered how she was able to do it.

"Let's go Marucho" Talk about the devil "My shoes were on sale after all!" Jewls did a twirl on her feet and showed off her pair of wine colored boots. Damn he would have a heart attack if she continued like this.

"That's great Jewls!" He stood up from his spot, dusting off his pants in the process. She gave him a small smile but he turned to look the other way "So where do you want to go next? There's a Sephora right over there, a H&M as well or maybe-"

"Where do you want to go?" She asked. His eyes widened and with mouth agape turned to her. He wasn't able to respond her until she spoke once again "Every time we come to the mall I always end up too absorbed in clothing stores and whatnot, I want you to enjoy the trip as well!"

"I don't have a problem with accompanying you if that's what you're thinking" Marucho responded a sheepish smile over his lips "If it helps you get your mind off of things, I don't really mind"

"Nonsense Marucho!" She stomped down her foot, scaring a few people around them. But Marucho only looked up to her with that same smile. The girl sighed and crossed her arms, a smile appearing over her lips as well "I want to know what things you enjoy watching and seeing! Come on any store Marucho!"

"You're really sure?" He asked, a store at the mall already in mind. Jewls nodded with enthusiasm and he couldn't help to laugh at her attitude "Well okay then I suppose, but let me carry your bag" And with that the two of them were off to find his preferred store at the Wardington Mall.

"You really are a gentleman you know that?" The girl giggled as she noticed the embarrassment across his face. Marucho pouted a bit but couldn't help but to smile awkwardly at her. That only made her giggle even more.

"Well my mom always bragged about me whenever she could" He chuckled while Jewls continued to laugh at the statement. In every chance he got he would try to make her laugh in the best way possible. Her laugh was quite contagious and a sweet melody from the very same God. Damn he was really sappy whenever his thoughts drifted off to her.

"Well where are we going anyway?" Jewls asked as she tried to see through the crowds of people "It seems like it's getting a bit crowded…"

"It the bookshop that's on the next floor" Marucho said, avoiding the elbow of a man colliding with his face. Jewls was right, more people were flooding the mall and the shops were filled with people. He made a small frown. He really disliked crowded places. For one thing he couldn't see a damn thing with so many people around and whenever he passed by someone he would get either pushed, shoved or a bump in his face.

"Maybe we can go next time." The blonde said to the girl next to him. Jewls gave him a frown "There's a lot of people right now and to get to the bookshop it's going to take some time and effort"

"Well let's make it there then" She said without any hint of hesitation or doubt in her voice. In a swift movement his hand was clasped tightly in hers, their fingers intertwined with one another. Marucho looked down at their hands, shock all over his face and then he looked up at Jewls. His face must've been redder than Rudolph the Reindeer's nose.

"W-What?" He managed to stutter out, his voice a pitch higher than usual. Jewls gave him a small smile before tightening the grip over their intertwined hands. Marucho couldn't process anything in his head. What the _hell_ was going on?

"So we don't get separated silly" She giggled, not the least embarrassed by the act of holding hands with someone from the opposite gender "I don't want to lose sight of you in this crowd Marucho" She gave him another smile and waited for him.

"Right" With another blush over his cheeks he led the way towards the bookshop at Wardington Mall. His stomach was flipping from one side to another but another thought was bugging him. _'I don't want to lose sight of you in this crowd Marucho'_ Was that because of his height? Did she really think that she wouldn't be able to see him in a crowd because of his height?

He shook his head as they passed more and more people. Jewls wasn't like that at all, she must've said it without thinking or she was just concerned for his safety that was all. But the sentence kept coming back. Marucho knew he was short, there was no denying it, but for him to be called out in that way, made him feel a bit frustrated.

"We're here…" He announced, sounding a bit depressed. Jewls gave him a confused glance, but Marucho gave her a forced smile, trying not to show his real feelings "Let's go!"

The both of them entered the bookshop. It was definitely less crowded than the rest of the mall and gave off relaxing vibes all over the place. Marucho felt a bit more relaxed from all of the chaos at the rest of the mall, but still a bit depressed. The bookshop was about two stories high with thousands of shelves and rows and rows of tables with different books, comics and all kinds of stuff.

Marucho led the two of them towards the section of Fantasy, his face lighting up considerably as he reached for the trilogy of books "The Lord of the Rings". Time seemed to go by as Marucho picked one book and another and another without stopping. His stack of books to purchase was increasing by the second. He was so immersed with the books that he had forgotten completely about the time it was and how much they had spent at the bookshop.

It was until he picked up another Political novel that he remembered that Jewls was beside him, on a higher note that the two of them were still holding hands for that matter. She still had the same bright smile over her face as he looked up at her with shame.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He started apologizing right away, embarrassment all over his face "I've been dragging you around all over the bookshop and you're probably bored by all of this!" He was about to let go of her hand, but Jewls held onto it.

"Don't worry about it, I've been having fun actually" She giggled a bit as she took in her hand one of the books from his stack "I didn't know you read this much though, I feel inadequate beside you" Now how in the world was that possible?

"You feel inadequate besides me?" Marucho asked in disbelief "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Jewls looked over to him, clear confusion over her expression "I mean you're so amazing in everything you do, you know about so many things and places that I feel inadequate. That as well as in appearances…" He whispered the last bit but he was sure Jewls heard him, because the grip on his hand tightened.

"You're kidding right?" She demanded, sounding a bit irritated "Marucho, god have you even looked yourself in the mirror?" He gave her an odd look before she continued: "Ignore that. What I mean is you're amazing as well, you have taught me so many things since we met and shown me all kinds of places. You're not inadequate at all"

"Then why did you say you didn't want to loose sight of me?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he could even notice it. Panicked eyes looked at her as his mouth kept talking: "Sorry it's just been bothering me a bit. With my height and all…"

"Is that why you started acting all gloomy and depressed?" Jewls sighed and ruffled her hair a bit "I didn't mean anything regarding your height when I said that. There were a lot of people when we started walking through the mall. I didn't want us to separate or loose each other" She turned to him, guiltiness over her face "Sorry for causing you that"

"Don't sweat it. It was me and my stupid brain getting worked up over nothing." He admitted, quite relieved after the explanation "Sorry for that" She showed him a smile and he couldn't help but to do the same. Then he noticed their intertwined hands and he frowned a bit.

Looking up from the books he managed to notice that only a few people besides them were currently at the bookshop. It was still practically empty and now that he remembered since they entered the store it had been like that. And they were still holding hands. Then he turned to Jewls once again, suspicion over his face. She only gave him a smile.

"What is it Marucho?" She asked him, still a bit curious.

"There's only a few people at the store" He pondered, questioning look over his eyes "I don't think we'll loose each other around here" Marucho released his hold over her hand but she was still holding on to him. Jewls understood a few minutes later and her cheeks heated up in such an adorable way that he couldn't help but to blush as well. She let go of him and Marucho realized he was a fool for saying such a stupid thing.

"Why do you have to be so blunt about everything?" She muttered to herself, still red over her cheeks as she tried to avoid his eyes. Marucho only gulped, suddenly feeling very stupid about ruining such a perfect moment. Silence stretched between them and he didn't know what to do at all.

"Let me pay these" He tried to break the tension as he picked up his stack of books and headed to the cashier. It was quiet between the two of them as he paid for the books he had picked out. Marucho tried to think of something but his mind wasn't functioning that well. His blush was still prominent over his cheeks as he cashier handed him the receipt and his bag of books.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked, hoping that they could talk normally without such tension. Jewls gave him a pout as the both of them headed out of the bookshop and were met with the sight of an even more crowded mall. People were flooding the halls and shops from one side to the other that surely anyone would get lost.

Without thinking Marucho took hold of Jewls hand, a sudden spurt of courage and determination over his body. Jewls without questioning intertwined their fingers together and smiled at him. Before they both exited onto the pool of people, he made her blush without even trying: "Hold on to me, I don't want to loose sight of you"

* * *

 _Prompt #10: - You're afraid that you'll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only, like, five people around and I'm getting very suspicious_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! Sorry for my small delay but here I am once again! Like I had said in the previous chapter this focuses on Marucho now and holy molly did I love this one shot hahaha in the anime I've never considered Marucho very much I mean he was very vital to the team and all but he didn't stick to me that much. But I'm really liking how he's coming off in this fanfic, like VERY much hahaha as well I've never though of him and Jewls being like a relationship but I think now they could work haha**

 **So the next chapter is one prompts that ANON sent me, so hold on to your sweetheart for that one hahaha and the prompt involves Joe Brown hahaha we'll finally know what's going on with that boy, so hope you're looking forward to it!** **A** **nyways** **hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so!**

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **NairaMisaki1234.** Hey girl! I'm glad you liked the chapter hahaha and yeah believe me poor Dan tbh haha I would die if something like that happened to me in real life, believe me. Yeah in a future chapter where we get to read Shun's P.O.V he does mention having a good laugh with the situation. Once again poor Dan.

 **.** Hey! I'm like super curious as to why FF doesn't let me type in your name, but well. Yep Dan and Runo really do make one of the best couples haha

 ** **violet2971.**** Omg hahaha I'm super glad you liked it! hahaha yes but I don't blame Dan for not checking the caller ID, I mean I usually just answer straight away without checking (bad habit of mine) or sometimes I just type in whatever without verifying who I'm sending it to (once again bad habit) hahaha I feel you girl, I'm exhausted with all of the homework and projects piling up and it doesn't help now that I have school during the afternoon (sigh) But yeah in the end i do enjoy being in Spain, it's super breezy and much more relaxed than back in my country (Im from Mexico) haha hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Entry 11

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #11:**

"Hello people of Wardington Fine Arts University! This is your host Joe Brown. For those of you running late for your classes, better bring an umbrella with you since those dark clouds keep coming one after the other! Have a lovely morning everyone and for now I'll leave you with some upbeat music to start off your day!" The similar tune of 'Pompeii' by Bastille rang through Joe Brown's headphones, bringing a smile to his lips.

The radio station control room of Wardington Fine Arts University was somewhere located between the Art Room and the Modeling Workshop at the Art Building; aka. The most cramped room Joe has ever been in his entire life. Even his dorm room was bigger than it. It was a room for only one person only. A desk was at the middle of the room, filled to the brim with cables, a set of headphones, a computer along with its touchscreen. The microphone was hanged from the left wall, taking up most of the space, along with a speaker. A window was placed over the ceiling, to filter any kind of light from the outside, aside from the computer. And to the right side there was another speaker, a cd player, a keyboard, the 'Mic Live' indicator and a shelf full with Cd's.

Being a Writing Major and the official Radio Newscaster for Wardington Fine Arts University was definitely a pain in the neck, but he would often think of it as more than an opportunity rather than a problem. Sure being stuck between his classroom and the radio station most of the time wasn't his cup of tea, but somehow he would always find solace in both places.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he focused his eyes on the watch in his right wrist. '6:03' it read and he honestly felt like taking a nap between the songs wouldn't be such a bad idea. The day before he had been going insane with an essay analyzing the novel 'Frankenstein' by Mary Shelly, that he honestly felt like giving up on the world with just that. Most of his night had been consumed by trying to portray his ideas clearly and if he remembered correctly he had an hour or two of sleep. Something he was not proud of.

Letting out a big yawn, Joe stretched in his chair, and adjusting his orange hoodie over his body, getting quite chilly from the harsh winds from the outside. As the song came to an end, he instantly played 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding. He placed the Cd over the counter, quickly finding the next song for the morning.

That was the usual routine for the morning shift, greeting the students of the university as the first classes rolled around the facilities, while changing from song to song that would bring up their moods for the day. Joe hoped that method worked for the rest of the students, because for him he was getting sleepier by the second. The only bright side of the shift in the morning was the 'Request's Section'. Students or professors from the school would ring him up, and request any type of song that they would like to hear for the rest of the morning. It made his day a bit brighter in terms of the jokes, comments or requests he would often get.

He pushed his light brown hair back a bit, tying it up in a small bun as he focused on the next set of songs for the rest of the hour. The rain was pouring down harder against the windows but for him that was music to his ears. Being in his own safe place, while hearing the rain outside made him peaceful like no other being in this planet. With a giddy smile, he changed the song once again and continued to listen to the rhythm the melody and rain made together.

A couple of more songs passed by until the first part of 'Request's Section' rolled around. It was 7 o'clock sharp and with a toothy grin, Joe placed on his headphones once more, directed the microphone towards his lips and lowered the music volume for a moment. Switching on the 'Mic Live' he took in a deep breath and started.

"Good morning people of Wardington Fine Arts University! Hope you brought your umbrellas with you because it looks like this rain might not stop for quite some time" He chuckled a bit "It's 7'o clock sharp and looks like requests are already filling in for the morning! Let's greet our first visitor!" Tapping a few clicks on his touchscreen it went onto the dial phone, until the line picked up "Hello, to whom do I have this pleasure?"

 _"Hey Joe!"_ The voice of his friend Dan Kuso reached his ears and he had to keep himself from laughing _"Thanks for the head's up about the rain, I was about to leave the house without my umbrella!"_

"If I remember correctly you have class in around fifteen minutes, what's up with that?" Joe joked and from the other line he could only hear a scoff, a door closing and the splashing of the rain "What can I do for you Dan?"

 _"None of your concern if I'm running late or not"_ Dan commented back angrily _"Could you play_ 'Iris' _by the Goo Goo Dolls? It would make my morning thank you very much"_ Joe heard more huffing from the other end of the line, along with a stream of curses and splashes.

"Oh are you in love my dear client?" A deafening _'WHAT?!'_ could be heard from Dan's part and now Joe couldn't help but to laugh out loud "My, my who's the lucky lady? Fear not my dear friend it'll be the first one on the list! Goodbye!" And before the brunette could even get another word in, he cut off the line. Joe really needed to meet up with Dan and talk he was getting left behind with this situation "Next client!"

 _"Hello Joe!"_ It was now Baron Letloy on the line _"Wow aren't you sleepy in this kind of weather? It's kind of making me drowsy with all the fog and rain!"_ Joe chuckled at this before continuing.

"Hey Baron, nice to hear you around" Baron on the other line laughed quite loudly "I usually just take a shot of coffee in the morning and that does it, what can I do for you purple head monster?"

 _"Nice nickname!"_ The boy chuckled vigorously _"Hmm can you play for me_ 'Moonwalk' _by Monobright? Oh wait no! What about_ 'Counting Stars' _by One Republic? No, no, no better_ 'Shake it Off' _by Taylor Swift!"_ Joe had a tight smile over his lips. That was Baron for you, having the most diverse taste in music. Raging from Japanese songs to lullabies in Portuguese.

"Baron if you would please pick one, since there are other people who would like to request a song as well" He tried to remind the purple hared boy, hearing a whine coming from the other end.

 _"Well all right, since you asked nicely"_ Baron exclaimed loudly _"Play_ 'Shake it Off' _by Taylor Swift then my man! Oh better go, Professor Nemus will give me a scolding if I don't hurry up, good day to you man!"_ And with that the line went dead. Joe had to laugh at his antics.

"All right people, next client please!" Joe started arranging the sets of Cd's that he would use for the requests as the next line connected. The clients kept coming one after the other, leaving a bright smile over his lips as they requested songs and commented on their activities. Nothing brought him more happiness than to be able to chat with other people in a very carefree way. It was really something. The line started and without looking he exclaimed "What can I do for you in this lovely morning?"

 _"Hello Joe"_ There she was. Joe's grin widened slightly as he recognized the lovely voice of the young lady. She was a frequent client of his, requesting songs in both the morning and the afternoon shift. If he dared to say, he felt kind of drawn to her. She had never revealed her name so far, but she always ended her call with a 'You have a lovely voice' and of course he couldn't help but to smile whenever she called. The voice sounded quite familiar to him, as if he knew the owner of such voice.

"There you are! I was wondering when you would pop around!" He heard a giggle from the other side and he had to chuckle as well "How has been your morning so far my lovely lady?" Whenever she came around he had to act like an idiot. Honestly he felt ashamed of that last comment.

 _"It's been good so far, my jeans are already stained with paint and oil but that's life I suppose"_ She commented a sigh escaping her lips. That was another thing he knew about her she was an Art Major. The girl would make comments like that way too often that he ended up connecting the dots. Damn he hoped he would see her around at the faculty.

"Well that's a good sign if I say so myself!" The girl giggled once more "So what song do you want to hear my lady? I have the usuals with me, 'Babel' by Mumford and Sons, 'Cleopatra' by The Lumineers, 'Skinny Love' by Birdy, you tell me" He chuckled a bit, taking out the respective Cd's for the songs, already expecting one of the three.

 _"I'll pick_ 'Skinny Love' _by Birdy, though it's way too early to be this sappy"_ He had to laugh at that one. He took the respective Cd and placed it with the rest. The girl had a tendency to always pick one of those three that he memorized them as time went by. And true to her word she always picked one of those.

"It's never too early for sappy love songs my lady, just ask the first client" Dan was going to kill him for the comment "Already on the stack, expect it to ring in around a half an hour or so" He dreaded the end of the call, but he knew there were more people waiting in the phone line "Anything else for you my lady?"

 _"No thank you, that'll be all"_ She said, _"You have a lovely voice Joe, see you around!"_ That was usually the end of their call until another voice broke through the phone startling the both of them.

 _"Hey Chan Lee! Did you finish Professor Drago's project? Wait who are you talking to?"_ A string of curses was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Wait a minute, Chan Lee?" Joe asked quite perplexed, his mind doing a 360º at the new information "Chan Lee Ming?" A squeal was heard from the girl along with a string of curses from the other line. His eyes were big as plates as he know recognized the owner of the voice "I knew I've heard your voice from somewhere!"

Chan Lee Ming was an abroad student from China that attended his high school. It was way too long ago to remember correctly how they came to know each other but from what he vividly remembered was that she would often tease him claiming he had an annoying voice. He didn't pay it much attention back then, but whenever she had the opportunity she would remind him, making their friendship quite difficult.

Joe at first couldn't stand her usual bantering, but as time passed he had grown used to her comments and would only shrug them off with a smile. She was quite the girl if he dared to say. Back at high school she had beautiful almond eyes, long dark blue hair up in a neat braid and a sharp face with a little bit of make-up. If it weren't for the constant comments he would've asked her out eventually.

 _"Wait no! Jenny god you're messing it up! Now he knows who I am!"_ Chan Lee squealed from the other line, quite the agitation coming from her voice as she scolded her friend _"He was never supposed to find out! He probably hates me now! Dammit, it's still on!"_ Before Joe could even stop her, the line went dead and his heart was left as a beating mess.

He passed a hand through his light brown hair, messing up his bun as he tried to think, but with flushed cheeks it was quite impossible. _What in God's name had just happened?_ He didn't know and he was quite tempted to run out of the radio station control room to confront her, but he had to keep the clients going.

"Well um…" He was left speechless, hoping for the best "Next client please!"

 _"Hello Joe eh, I'm Jenny Kimura!"_ A high pitched voice said from the other end _"Listen I was the one who interrupted your call with Chan Lee-"_ A squealing was heard from the other end and suddenly running _"I'm calling you to tell you that Chan Lee has changed from high school-"_

 _"JENNY DON'T YOU DARE, HANG UP RIGHT NOW!"_

 _"- Maybe if you give her time you can eventually go out or who knows! She gushes about you all the time-"_

 _"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"_

 _"- Anyways play_ 'Love Drunk' _by Boys Like Girls and give Chan Lee a call all right? Good luck!"_

 _"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"_

And with that the line went dead. Joe was left speechless at the sudden turn of events and could only look at the screen of the computer. His heart was beating loudly and surely he had an enormous blush over his cheeks as he tried to calm down. The boy could only pick up the desired Cd of the song and place it among the stack, still perplexed at it all.

The boy slumped back in his chair and tried to get back to work, but his thoughts were stuck in Chan Lee. The list of clients ceased after that call and he had to play all of the requested songs for them, before collapsing. Joe took in a deep breath and spoke into the microphone.

"Well that was a turn of events" He could hear his own nervousness over the phone, a tight smile over his lips "For now let's play the requested songs and we'll continue in our afternoon shift. Hope you have a good day!" And with that the call ended and the first notes of 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls could be heard.

Then the biggest smile could be seen on his lips as he looked up at the window. The rain was still pouring down but it felt as if his heart beat and the droplets of water were in synch. Taking out his cell phone he didn't hesitate one bit as he looked through the contact list at the radio station and found Chan Lee's number. With a hopeful smile he dialed the phone and waited for the girl to pick up.

* * *

 _Prompt #11: - I work in a radio station as a host and I received a particular message saying that I have a lovely voice and I was flustered so I decided to call you but alas! I recognized that voice and it's you who said that I have the most annoying voice in high school like what?_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! IM SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! Like I've said before I was caught in projects and exams, so I couldn't do much about it, but now I'm finally free! I already finished my school course here in Spain, so in two weeks I'll go back to Mexico haha I will try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise anything guys haha**

 **So the next chapter is one prompts that ANON sent me, so hold on to your sweetheart for that one hahaha and the prompt involves Joe Brown hahaha we'll finally know what's going on with that boy, so hope you're looking forward to it!**

 **So this is the chapter for one of the prompts from ANON haha I hope you enjoyed it! I actually really liked writing this one out, it felt very carefree and fun that it really put me at ease. The next chapter finally involves our dear Shun and Alice once again, so for those of you waiting for this couple, don't worry it's coming! haha A** **nyways** **hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so! Also the songs listed are one of my favorites so you can go and check them out if you'd like!**

 **PS#2. I recently got an AO3 account (Archive of Our Own) so if you'd like to check it out, it's:** fearlesswind

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **AwakeningFates.** Hey, well this chapter is about Joe and Chan Lee, so if you'd like you can check it out!

 **InnocentDiamond.** Okay, I'll answer all of your reviews in one paragraph if you don't mind me hahaha okay first of all thank you for all of your reviews! They really made my entire week to read each and one of them, so thank you! hahaha I'm glad you've liked the story so far ahaha I know very little things about Art schools in all honesty haha like my major is in 3D Animation and Design, so I've taken art classes and such, and m university has a department of Architecture, Industrial Design and Animation, but other than that I'm pretty lost haha so what I don't know I usually end p googling it or taking it from my experience with things haha once again thank you for all of your comments!

 **.** Hey! FF still can't let me type your name but well haha you got it right, Joe and Chan Lee are for this chapter!

 **NairaMisaki1234.** Yeah! it's been a long time for sure haha oh don't worry about it, I've been piled up with projects and homework as well haha in all honesty so far the chapter with Dan calling Runo instead of Shun has been my favorite so far as well haha there are times when I re-read it and I still feel giddy inside haha

 **VeraRaimond.** Hey, I'm glad you liked it so far! hahaha about translating the fic, I actually don't feel quite comfortable with it? Nothing against you really, but I prefer just having the story on this platform haha thank you for the suggestion though!

 ** **Rebel Tea-Time.**** Marucho is such a sweetheart and I love him for it tbh hahaha his insecurities got the best of him in this episode, but Jewls was having none of it in the end haha I really like the dynamic between the two as a couple though haha anyways the end was very uplifting for our little guy haha


	12. Entry 12

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #12:**

For someone watching the animated movie of 'The Beauty and the Beast' and being this nervous, Shun was beating off the records for sure. He kept shuffling in the brown sofa, while adjusting his dark green jacket every five minutes or so. He was sure that Alice would've noticed by now if she weren't too engrossed in the movie for that.

They were currently at her apartment on a chilly Saturday night after his usual concerts at the Wardington University Theatre. It was a habit of them since they met each other, Shun would give her tickets and she would always come. There wasn't an event where she weren't there and for that he was immensely grateful.

Usually they would go to go grab diner or just talk after the concert but this time the redhead had insisted they went back to her place to eat and watch a movie. His heart was going a hundred miles per second right after that. He didn't want to look too imprudent with her after all it was her dorm. But after much insisting from the girl he didn't have a choice but to agree with her. Not that he was complaining. He still wanted to spend time with her.

They had already eaten a delicious diner prepared by her and Shun could still taste the creamy pasta on his mouth. Alice was going to be the death of him he was sure. And after that delicious feast, the redhead insisted on watching a movie. He was fine with it and so 'The Beauty and the Beast' was playing on her TV. They were somewhere in the middle, right after the Beast had rescued Belle from the wolves.

He recalled watching it while he was kid quite some time ago, but after not seeing it for so many years, his mind was least to say quite foggy. Alice on the other hand seemed to know every dialogue of the movie along with each song. He shouldn't be surprised she was a Music Major after all, but he really did have the urge to hear her sing. Maybe this movie was his chance to do so.

Shun swiftly turned his eyes towards her, ignoring for complete the movie. The girl was wearing a light green sweatshirt along with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white polka dot socks. Her long and vibrant hair was up in a ponytail, making a light blush appear over his face. She had her legs pressed up to her body as she leaned back in the sofa, completely immersed in the movie. That was until she caught his staring.

He quickly turned to the movie, his blush darkening as he tried to concentrate on the film. Alice was looking at him with worry but turned to the movie once again. Boy he was screwing up things badly and he wasn't even saying anything. Stupid Dan, the boy was infecting him with his own problems. He had to admit though, he had a good laugh when his best friend told him all about the problem with his cellphone. Poor Runo.

The image of Alice at Marucho's party suddenly popped up in his head and a fury engulfed him. The girl looked stunning in her dress and hair do, the only problem at the party was that good for nothing Klaus Knight who was clearly going after her. He remembered the moment vivid in his head, as Knight caged Alice in. Shun was going to intervene long before that but that simple action had done it.

For some part he was glad that after that the man backed off, but a certain doubt brewed in his mind if Klaus still bothered her on a daily basis. Shun had already talked with the guy. Or well more like threatened him to not even try such things with Alice, but the worry was still there.

"So," Alice's voice startled him "Have you ever seen the movie before?" Her voice was slightly quavering. He turned to her and the girl turned her head to the movie again "I used to watch it all the time back at my grandfather's house along with 'The Little Mermaid'"

"I did watch it when I was younger" He responded, racking in his brain trying to remember exactly when "I used to see it back with my mom for some time. But it's been quite a long time since I watched it" The image of his mother watching children's movies with him, brought a bittersweet feeling. No, he didn't want talk about his mother at the time. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Alice "What do you think of the soundtrack?"

"The soundtrack?" The girl turned to him, quite surprised at the question. Her lips turned into a pout as she thought about it "Well my grandfather never liked it, saying it was quite overrated and too upbeat for his liking, but he was never a fan of Disney and such" She giggled a bit, before continuing it "I personally like it. I do think that 'The Little Mermaid' had a better orchestral score over this one, but it's delightful in all sense of the word. What do you think about it?"

"Me?" Shun asked with surprise, earning a nod from Alice "Well I do agree that it has quite catchy songs and quite an upbeat melody. But it's not of my taste at all, I prefer 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'" Earning quite the frown from the girl. He had the urge to continue, just to tease her "Besides the plot for me is not that entertaining"

"What?" Alice turned fully towards him "How can you not like it?" She sounded completely offended at the thought, but a smile was still present over her lips "I mean just look Beast is already gifting Belle a library! I mean sure the thought of a witch enchanting the castle and such sounds of a fairytale but otherwise is these two falling in love!"

"Sure because in real life people fall in love with beasts" That earned him a glare from the redhead. He held up his arms in surrender "All I'm saying is that it's not for me, I'm sure the waltz isn't even done like that"

"How can you be so sure about it?" She crossed her arms over her chest, taking a peak at the movie. The characters were just about to dance and whatnot. Alice turned to look at him again an idea already lighting up her face. But her cheeks dusted up in a nice pink color and closed her mouth. Shun turned to the movie again, seeing as Belle bowed down along with the Beast and the music started.

"Let's dance." He said it so smoothly that he wouldn't believe those words left his mouth. The girl turned to him, wide eyes and all. Shun was about to forget he even asked that sentence but he had to stick firm through it all. He stood from the sofa and extended his hand towards her. Alice looked at him and then at his hand, still unsure if she was hearing correctly.

"Um I really suck at dancing." She sheepishly said, her hand slightly trembling as she took his. Shun pulled her up to her feet, completely catching her off guard as she collided with his body. Alice immediately pulled back, a red blush darkening her cheeks, as she looked at the floor. He guided her left hand up to his shoulder and he didn't hesitate to place his over her waist. Though his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and it was getting harder to breathe properly.

"Let's just try to imitate the movie" Shun turned to the TV now seeing that the pair was about to dance, the tune of the song really sticking to him. He looked back to Alice, whom in turn was only facing the floor, a blush of embarrassment clear on her face. He moved one foot and then the other, repeating the motion once again as the redhead followed him.

Neither one of them was speaking, relishing in the fact of the close proximity between the two as the movie continued to play. Shun really felt like he was on cloud nine after the two of them danced without a problem. Alice was gripping onto his shoulder, clearly still embarrassed of dancing. She quickly looked up to meet his gaze, turning her head in an instant. Before he could ask her, she started signing.

 _"Tale as old as time…"_ Her voice was at the par with the movie, the two in complete synch, but such a difference in them. Alice sang in a soft and sweet tone of voice, that a blush spread across his cheeks as he heard her _"…Tune as old as song…_ ah shall I stop?" Her eyes looked up to his, clear anxiety and nervousness over them.

 _"Bittersweet and strange…"_ Shun started signing along with her. Her eyes widened considerably and he had to advert his to the ceiling. His palms were sweaty and he felt like he was hot all over the place. But he didn't dislike the feeling at all. _"…Finding you can change…"_

 _"…Learning you were wrong..."_ Both of them sang at the same time. Shun bewildered expression brought a laugh to Alice's lips as she clung closer to him. He didn't even bother to look back at the movie as they kept swaying from one side to the other.

 _"Certain as the sun…"_ He continued the next verse, completely lost in her. Alice now looked up to him, happiness shining off from her face as he continued the song _"…Rising in the East…"_

 _"Tale as old as time…Song as old as rhyme…Beauty and the Beast…"_ The redhead sang as the song drew to a close. Shun twirled her one time as both of them slowly stopped swaying and looked up at each other. How tempted he was to sweep down and really kiss her at the moment. The urge was the same as Marucho's party. He really wanted to kiss her at that time, but knew that it would be disrespectful from his part.

 _"Tale as old as time…Song as old as rhyme…Beauty and the Beast…"_ The two of them sang once more just as the melody ended. A familiar and warm sensation traveled all through his body, heart beating like crazy and a small smile stretching over his lips. Out of nowhere Alice gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, a deep pink blush already forming on her face as she leaned back. His face heated up in a second as well.

"W-We should-d continue the m-movie" She stuttered, eyes glued to the screen just as the movie continued. Shun only managed to give her a court nod as the two of them sat back down on the sofa right next to each other. He couldn't concentrate on the movie afterwards. Everything was a flurry of colors and songs that he couldn't even acknowledge it. But he could care less. The kiss was quick but sweet and it gave him an understanding.

He was in love with Alice that was no doubt and he was falling even more by spending time with her on countless times. His eyes slid to hers ever so slightly, taking in all of her features. Her eyes didn't leave the TV but her face was glowing with emotion. Shun couldn't understand how this was happening but he could care less about that. They had met in a bizarre way that was for sure. But that only made it even more special.

He was a violinist since he was a kid. He never liked playing the violin too much he only did it to make things easier for his mother and grandfather. After all playing the violin had gotten him a full scholarship at Wardington Fine Arts University. But the violin for him was only an instrument to achieve merits. Alice had changed his perception of that.

She was always entranced with his way of playing and listening the music. That's partly the reason why he started inviting her to his shows. He started practicing even more and playing with much more feeling if she was there. And hearing the praises coming out her lips filled him with such happiness. That's when it started.

The redhead suddenly turned towards him, turning back to the TV once she caught him staring. But Shun couldn't look away in the slightest. He knew now more than ever that he was head over heels in love with Alice Gehabic.

* * *

 _Prompt #12: - We're watching a movie and started talking about the soundtrack and how bad the plot is going. Don't know if we're just bored but somehow we waltz to a song on the soundtrack, while we sing the rhythm and the melody. I don't know if we're just dorks, but I fall in love with you even more._

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! OKKAY IM SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Coming back to Mexico has been one hell of a trip I swear haha I'm already back on my classes and everything and I'm catching up on a LOT of things haha I'm in the middle of projects and what not and just now I was able to actually update this thing haha so super sorry once again.**

 **So this is the chapter finally revolves around our dear Shun and Alice haha I WAS SUPER ANXIOUS ABOUT THIS ONE OMG, like I love these two very much but I wasn't sure about the setting of the chapter and everything but oh well here you go people! Tell me what you think about it, maybe Shun was a bit OOC idk haha anyways the next chapter is about Ren and Fabia (finally!) and well let's see how that one goes haha**

 **A** **nyways** **hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so! Also go watch '** The Beauty and the Beast **' if you haven't, it's a favorite movie of mine.**

 **PS#2. I recently got an AO3 account (Archive of Our Own) so if you'd like to check it out, it's:** fearlesswind

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **DanielKazami.** I have to agree with you on that one ahahaha Chan Lee and Jenny are on a whole other friendship level haha

 **InnocentDiamond.** Thank you once again for the fabulous comment! hahaha Actually in my high-school there was also a radio commenter and everything, usually the same thing like playing music or making random shout outs throughout the day haha I do remember that it was usually Valentine's Day many people called to confess they love for someone haha it was pretty awkward and sweet at the same time hahaha

 **violet2971.** Hey! I actually did not recognized you with the pen name 'Rebel-Tea-Time' ahaha but well which ever pen name you pick it's fine, I like both of them haha and yes it must've been pretty embarrassing for both Chan Lee and Joe at the time haha and I do think Joe is going to give her a second chance (not just for the plot haha) but he's a good guy and I think he knows that people can change from their old ways haha and yes Dan is going to get his revenge with the current situation hahaha

 **NairaMisaki1234.** I can only imagine Chan Lee's mortification at seeing her whole plan falling apart (poor girl) hahaha and yes Joe is shocked for the most part, though he's not disliking it one bit hahaha thank you for the review!


	13. Entry 13

**Wardington Fine Arts College**

 **Entry #13:**

What a day. What a freaking day Fabia was just having. First things in the morning, she had woken up late for classes and barely had time to shower or even put make up on. Secondly she had messed up the whole tap dance routine in a couple of minutes, and thus receiving a lecture from Professor Aranaut in the process. Thirdly she had just forgotten her apartment keys back at her room and Mira would be out for a whole two days, leaving on a trip with both Ace and Baron to Kamakura (leave it to Baron to ruin the soon-to-be couple's trip). And fourthly she was drenched in rain, shivering as she made way to her apartment.

The weather report never mentioned anything regarding something similar to rain and of course never to a full-blown storm. She sent a glare to the sky, why was she so unlucky all of the time? Was it karma in some way punishing her for all of those times she stole her sister's candies? Honestly she didn't know and at the moment didn't care.

Her black hoodie clung to her body and at least the hood managed to keep her hair dry. Other than that her white sneakers and white jeans were soaked with water and she could hear them squish just as she took a step. Thankfully her bag was waterproof and so all of her belongings were safely tucked away and unharmed. Well she hoped that was the case, if not she would explode.

Fabia shivered once more, surely the next day she would have a runny nose and a severe cold. She reached her apartment's complex and climbed up the stairs, already thinking of how to break in into her own home. She walked towards her door and pondered on the though. If she tried to bring down the door surely Mira would murder her when she got back, because they wouldn't have a door to begin with and if she tried to pick pock the locket she will surely sabotage it.

"Hey doll! How was your – Woah! What happened to you?" The voice of Ren Kralwer reached her ears and now the heavens above had done it. One thing was for her to have a completely shitty day and a completely different one was to make your boyfriend see you in such a shitty state. She was really tempted to throw a punch at the door of her apartment, but a hole would be left behind.

"Rain caught up to me" She answered, arms crossing over her chest as she sent her apartment a nasty glare. Fabia looked back at Ren, who in turn had a small smile over his lips. She could already feel her anger fading away.

"I had a feeling you hadn't watched the weather report" He started explaining as he took out his apartment's keys "I texted you that I was going to pick you up at the theatre but seems like you didn't see it" Fabia shook her head, a small pout over her lips, but the white haired boy laughed a bit "Want to come inside?"

"Yes please, I forgot my keys inside" She admitted with an embarrassing blush over her cheeks. Ren smiled once more and placed a kiss at the top of her head, surely making her blush even harder. She looked up at him, but he was already opening the door to his apartment. He gestured for her to enter first and she did so, trying very hard not to make a mess in his living room.

She had been invited to his apartment a couple of times now but she still felt quite flustered and nervous about staying in. Ren's apartment was quite spacious compared to hers and Mira's. The kitchen and the living room were connected and the only thing dividing the two was a large counter. He had a big black sofa over the living room along with a TV. Cases of videogames and controllers were all over the place as well. Photos and pictures were hung all around the walls and a huge bookcase was right over the corner.

Other than that she had never been inside his room or even the bathroom for that matter, she was still too new about the boyfriend ordeal. She shifted her eyes to Ren, another blush coming as the boy hung his black leather jacket over by the hangers and quickly dashed to his bathroom for a couple of towels. Fabia felt really lucky she had met him after all.

They began dating shortly after Marucho's party. They danced the whole night together and honestly she had never felt so happy and elated than in those moments. On their way back to their apartment complex, Ren had asked her out on a date. Fabia of course corresponded with a very loud 'YES' from her part. She's still flustered about it.

Shortly after that they starting going out on more dates and spending all of their time together and Fabia found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. And to her luck, he had felt the same way. So around the end of January they went out for a stroll around the campus and suddenly he asked the question. The only thing she remembers was jumping up to his arms and hugging him tightly just as the boy twirled her around.

Runo teased her to no end when she heard. Always nudging her and claiming that she was way too ahead for her to catch up now. Mira on the other hand was happy for her as well, but Fabia knew she was troubled by the fact that she had a boyfriend. Poor her if she could only open her eyes and see that Ace would gladly fulfill the role of boyfriend for her.

It was already the beginning of March and she was the happiest whenever she was with Ren. Fabia placed her bag next to the nearest wall and smiled to herself as she dug out her cellphone from her bag. Right as she unblocked it, the message of Ren popped up on the screen and another blush dusted her cheeks. This boy was going to be the death of her.

"Here doll" He was next to her in a flash, two towels in hand. Fabia thanked him as she took one in her hands and tried to dry herself as best as she could. The boy on the other hand, removed the hood from her head and began drying her hair as softly as he could "I already prepared a warm bath for you, I don't want you getting sick or anything"

"N-No!" She shrieked immediately, turning to look at him "There's-s no need really!" The blush across her cheeks deepened as she took a good look at him. Ren only scoffed and gave her a small smile.

"Nonsense, go take the bath I already left you some of my clothes for you to wear" He blushed at that last statement as well and then coughed a bit "I'll make dinner for the moment, but take the bath, please" Fabia pouted and Ren in turn frowned as well. The two seemed to be in some kind of battle, neither one of them relenting from their stance. That was until Fabia sighed.

"You're too much for me" With a sly smirk over her lips, she quickly leaned and gave him a quick peck over his lips. Before he could even react she was already on her way towards the bathroom, surely leaving him a flushed mess after it "I'll take my time then" Fabia winked and with that she entered the bathroom and closed the door after her.

She looked back at the door a winning smile over her lips as she quietly shrieked over her small victory. It sounded childish but she felt the incredible urge to always tease Ren to no end and leave him a blushing mess. For the most part at the moment it had worked quite well. Fabia fist bumped the air and then faced the bathroom.

How the tables have turned now. She felt blood rush to her cheeks and the tip of her ears as she saw the bathroom. It looked like a completely normal bathroom, with a sink, a toilet and the usual bathtub at the end of the room. But the fact that she was in _Ren's_ bathroom completely changed the idea.

Fabia pinched her cheeks. She was acting like such a child, she need to get a bath and just gushing about how she was in her boyfriend's bathroom won't get her anywhere. The faucet in the bathtub was running with warm water and at the top of the sink there was a pile of dry clothes.

"Well might as well enjoy it" With that she got rid off of her soaking clothes and without missing a beat entered the bathtub, sighing in relief at the warm water caressing her skin. Time seemed to pass by endlessly and Fabia was really enjoying the warm water. The coldness had vanished and she in turn never felt at such peace. She sighed in relief as she got out of the bathtub and quickly wrapped herself with a towel.

Her dark blue hair clung to her body as she dried herself up and dressed. Ren had left her a pair of black pants along with a t-shirt from 'The Legend of Zelda' that was quite big for her. Fabia chuckled as she quickly passed a hand through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good enough if she had to admit it. The girl shrugged and placed the towel in the hanger she had picked it up from and took her wet clothes in her hands. And with that she exited the bathroom.

The sweet smell of homemade pancakes made way to her nose as a lovely smile appeared over her lips. Fabia took one look at the living room and she had to stop herself for a second. The sofa was no more its cushions were left in the floor arranged in a form of mini fortress. LED lights were dangling by the ceiling and covered most of the floor. Underneath the fortress it was pilled up with more pillows and comforters and made her just want to jump inside. The TV was on, the movie of 'Spirited Away' blaring on.

"Hey doll" Ren popped out of the kitchen counter and made way to her, excitement dancing in his eyes. He had in his hands a plate with a tower of delicious looking pancakes. Fabia gave him a big smile "I'll hang your clothes by the laundry room, just hold it for me" They exchanged items and the boy disappeared for a few moments.

Fabia had to admit her boyfriend had gone over the top with this setting. She smiled to herself already wanting to devour the pancakes and lay on the blanket fort with him. Ren came back to her and stopped for a second. She noticed it and then a huge blush broke out on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a teasing grin. Ren was checking her out in his clothes, that was probably the reason behind such a reaction. She wanted to snicker at him, but instead took hold of his right hand. Her boyfriend snapped out of it and looked up to her eyes "What's all this?"

"I-I just figured you needed to cheer up" He muttered a bit, trying to shift his eyes away from her "I mean it looked like you didn't have such a nice day. I thought something like this would help you" Fabia blushed of course, but a smile was still over her lips. She was still holding on to the pancakes.

She moved towards the blanket fort, Ren following closely behind. The two of them plopped to the floor, crashing into the pillows and comforters and Fabia felt in heaven. She placed the plate full of pancakes right in front of them as they laid out onto the fort. Her boyfriend was still watching her, waiting for some sort of reaction.

They were lying face down with the pancakes right in front of them and the movie playing. She had never felt at such peace and tranquility than in that moment. Her eyes locked with Ren's, his full of uncertainty and hers full of gratefulness. With a surge of excitement, she moved closer and gave him a kiss on the lips. He responded right away, his right hand resting over her cheek, while the other bringing her closer to him. She smiled as they continued to kiss with such fervor.

"Thank you" She managed to say with a breathy laugh "Thank you for this Ren" Fabia continued saying between kisses and hugs. The boy gave her another kiss before parting, both of them with dreamy looks over their eyes. Ren gave him a wide grin as if saying 'Don't worry, I'm here' and she couldn't be more grateful. She snuggled closer to him, his arm slung around her waist, and his head rested over her shoulder. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _Prompt #13: - Imagine Person A coming home after a walk in the rain and an exhausting day and Person B is trying to warm them up in a huge blanket fort._

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So I had this plan of updating pretty much all of my stories during this Christmas break (which of course didn't happen in the end) and sadly I go back to school this Monday, so yeah it's gonna be pretty cramped and rushed haha anyways I had this chapter typed already and figured it might be better to post something instead of nothing (sorry about that!) Another thing is that this semester I'll be looking for a job, trying to earn money for my own expenses and if that happens I'll probably have less time to even work on my stories. I'm just giving you a head's up if this happens.**

 **SO for the story haha well this was basically all fluffy and stuff? Idk I never really tried writing like this so it was a bit change of pace for me haha also here's the new chapter for Ren X Fabia that some of you were waiting! Hope the it was worth the wait! hahaha and something else regarding this story in particular, I thinking of updating it more regularly, since we're actually nearing the end (sorry!) and I don't want you guys to wait too long for the closure haha mostly the chapters that are missing are basically giving most of the couples some closure, so you don't be left hanging haha so the next chapter involves Billy and Julie (hohoho) and it's gonna be pretty hectic if I can say so myself haha there's also going to be some Marucho and Jewls moments, so for those of you who liked them wait a bit haha**

 **A** **nyways** **hope you liked the new prompt and leave a review or PM with a request or any kind of comment! Have a nice week!**

 **PS. All of the prompts I found were on Tumblr and I don't own any of them, neither any of the characters in the story! Also if you want to send me a prompt, feel free to do so! Also go watch '** Spirited Away **' if you haven't, it's a blessing for the animation industry I swear. The same goes if you haven't played '** The Legend of Zelda **' go do it now!**

 **PS#2. I got an AO3 account (Archive of Our Own) so if you'd like to check it out, it's:** fearlesswind **though I mostly post stories for** 'Voltron Legendary Defender' **so there's that if you like the series!**

* * *

 **EXTRA.**

 **violet2971.** Hey! I actually was stuck between 'Beauty and the Beast' or like I think it was the ballad from 'The Lion King' but oh well I stuck with the first one haha I hope you really liked this one and it was worth the wait for Ren and Fabia haha and yeah well adjusting back to my old routine was kind of a hazzle at the beginning at some points it still is haha but well what do you do about it haha

 **NairaMisaki1234.** Hello! Yes it's been waaay too long since we talked haha but well the same goes to me I was super stressed between my old job and last semester that I could barely sleep, hope you did well on your exams though! Oh yes I am 100% sure that when Shun knew about Dan's situation with the phone call he hung up on him and laughed the rest of the evening hahaha and yes I hope you liked this one with Ren and Fabia and yes don't worry the one with Dan and Runo is coming and I'm sure you're going to like it hahaha and yesssss I know I left a horrible cliffhanger with MBB, I still feel bad about it, but I'm halfway through the new chapter, so it'll be out sooner than you think haha

 ** **Nanairo the Keyblade Samurai.**** Omg THANK YOU SO MUCH! I agree with you, writing these stories really makes me feel a bit nostalgic haha like when I would sit on my living room and turn on the TV waiting for the new episode to come out and just having these predictions of what would happen in the next episode haha Alice and Shun are one of my top pairings in this show, like I could see them working together pretty well haha and yes! your prompt is lovely, I think I'll mix it with one I had prepared further on so wait for ir a bit! haha

 ** **InnocentDiamond.**** Oh of course, Dan is the main source of influence on Shun haha regarding Disney hmm I have mixed feeling with the company haha like I enjoy waaaay too much their older movies like 'The Little Mermaid' , 'The Lion King' and all of them but idk I don't get the same feeling I had with the newer ones? Maybe it's because I grew up or something haha but I do end up watching them anyways haha and yeeeees Shun realizing meeting Alice was pretty much a life changer makes me giddy (Idk if I explained myself haha) Oh the snogging couple, they don't appear further on in the story (i think) but the characters have appeared throughout the chapters haha


End file.
